Egypt's New Queen
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Rewrite-Following the life of Loretta (My OC) who gets introduced to Pharaoh Atem their love soon begins to blossom which starts a whole new life for Loretta I dont own Yugioh, all credit for Characters to Kazuki Takahashi
1. Love at first glance

Thought i would rewrite this & make it not so fast-paced, im changing the script a bit too & until Atem & Loretta are together i will switch back & forth between her & him, please let me know what you think so far, Ive just started ch 2 where things will get a bit more romantic

* * *

Love at first glance

Living in Egypt's capital of Cairo was a girl by the name of Loretta who lived with her Mother & Father; Rosetta & Abydos, respectively, her elder sister Rachelle & the twins Celina & Rafael. Loretta had a very adventurous spirit & when she went out with Rachelle to explore the town around them, often she'd disappear without her elder sister knowing which way she had gone so would have no choice but to go home & wait for her return. One day however she didn't return & would end up meeting someone she had only heard about around the village.

Walking around town Loretta got bored with looking at the stalls, yes she loved jewellery & shiny things but there was something else that caught her eye, the Palace. The Pharaohs Palace, It was a magnificent structure surrounded by high walls & Lion statues that lined the main entrance. wondering around a bit more she found that she was now in the outer courtyard of the palace, " _Oh no, i better get out of here, I would get into so much trouble with mum if i got caught"_ thought Loretta to herself as she did a quick about-face straight into the toned chest of a tall, very handsome man who was probably no older than she was "Watch where you are going, peasant! The Pharaoh doesn't need to be pestered by silly little girls" he scolded at her harshly "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come on to the Palace grounds, I got lost" she stuttered at she quickly moved backwards out of his arms reach.

Nodding slowly in response he let her stand up "That may be, but right now if you don't mind I have better things to do" he snapped whipping his cape around as he turned to walk away "T-Thank you Sir" she stuttered again bowing slightly.

Making her way back home Loretta began to think about what had just happened " _How could someone like that work for the Pharaoh? From what I've heard he's kind & gentle, that guy was downright rude...Hmph"_ she finished with a shrug.

Walking through the door of her parent's house her Mother turned to look at her with a concerned look on her face "Loretta! Where in Ra's name have you been, you missed lunch" "I'm sorry Mother, I got lost" she said looking down & away from her Mother "You didn't get into any trouble did you?" Rosetta questioned putting her hands on her hips "No Mother" "good, right because you missed lunch & ran away on your sister, who has also been worried sick about you, you can spend the rest of the day up in your room until Dinner" "Yes Mother" said Loretta as a single tear made its way down her cheek".

 **In the Palace**

"Seto?" questioned a young man who had a very deep baritone voice "What was the commotion outside in the courtyard?" "Nothing to worry about your Highness, just some young girl who had wandered into your palace 'by accident' " Seto said with a bow marking his phrase with air quotes "Oh?" said the Pharaoh raising an eyebrow at his priest "you were very hard on her, I'm sure she wasn't doing any harm" "Im sorry my King, but we can't be too careful, many people have entered your Palace to try & take your life so I'm only doing it to protect you", sighing the Pharaoh nodded in agreement "Yes, I suppose you are right Seto, but i would like to meet this girl & personally apologize to her for your rude behaviour" "What! You have to be kidding Atem, don't you think going down the village is a bad idea" said Seto with his mouth wide open, turning to his Priest, Atem pushed up on Seto's jaw with his index finger & smirked "Not if you are the on guarding me, I am the Pharaoh & as such i wish to be taken down the village to visit that poor girl you spoke so horribly to" "Yes your highness" Seto said with a bow, just then the pair were interrupted by a member of Atem's royal court.

Going down on one knee Shada bowed before the Pharaoh "Excuse me your Majesty" "Oh Shada, what seems to be the problem" said Atem as he turned around, watching Shada stand up "Shimon has called an urgent meeting, you are needed in the throne room right away, Sire" "Thank yo, Shada, i shall be there soon..." turning to look at Seto, Atem frowned "I guess our trip will have to wait till tomorrow morning" he said as he walked off, following Shada to the throne room.

 **The Next day**

"Loretta..." Called Rachelle to her little sister "Mum wants us to go down to the market, do you want to come with me?" "Coming, im just getting my dress on" she called back as she flicked her long black hair out from the back of sky blue halterneck.

Coming down the stairs Rosetta turned to look at her daughter "Now your not going to run off on your sister this time are you Loretta?" she questioned "No Mother, i will come straight back home with Rachelle... _Theres nothing worth looking at anyway"_ she said with a sigh, muttering the last bit under her breath "Good girl, now off you go, I want you two home within the hour" "Yes Mother" both girls said as they walked out the door, walking past the stalls Rachelle stopped every so often & picked out various fruit & vegetables that were on her Mothers list, for a week day the market was very quiet until someone exclaimed "The Pharaoh is coming!"

Dropping to their knees everyone made a pathway for the Pharaoh & his head priest, as well as the guards that were escourting them, clearfully looking up the first thing that caught Loretta's eye was the last person she wanted to see " _Oh Ra, now what am I going to do, I bet he told the Pharaoh yesterday that i was on his grounds...Im in so much trouble, please dont recognise me"_ thought Loretta to herself as she started to shake a little "Loretta..." Rachelle whispered "Whats wrong, why are you shaking?" watching tears roll down her sister's face Rachelle brought Loretta close, hugging her until she was interupted by a shadow.

Looking up quickly & then back down Rachelle bowed her head low "P-Please your Majesty, please forgive me, I'm sorry for looking directly at you, I was startled" "Pharaoh, what are you doing" said Seto raising an eyebrow "Its ok Seto, relax no harm has been done..." he chuckled, crouching down in front of the two sisters "Who is this?" he asked tilting his head to the side "She's my little sister, your Highness" "Is she ok, why is she crying?" he asked as his knee touched the ground in front of Loretta "I dont know, Loretta, are you ok?" questioned Rachelle turning her head to look at her sister.

Looking at Rachelle out of the corner of her eye Loretta nodded then turned her eyes back to the ground. Studying the girl that was in front of them Seto's eye went wide "A-Atem, this is this girl who I spoke about yesterday" said Seto as he stood at Atem's side motioning to Loretta with his eyes " _Wow"_ thought Atem to himself as a light blush covered his cheeks ", Loretta...Please look at me, I give you permission" slowly but very hesitantly Loretta looked up at the Pharaoh still with tears covering her lower lashes "Y-yes your Majesty" seeing Loretta look up Atem gasped & went wide eyed " _T-thoes eyes, how beautiful"_ he thought to himself which brought a small smile to his face "Did you accidently come onto my Palace grounds yesterday" "Y-yes I did your Majesty, I-I'm so sorry, please dont arrest me, my Mother would be so disappointed for lying to her" said Loretta as he dropped her head again & started to cry.

Gently placing his hand under her chin he brought her head back up to look at him which caused a gasp from the people near by "I'm not going to hurt you Loretta, I brought Seto with me so he could point you out to me so I could apologise to you for Seto's rude behaviour, so im the one that should be saying sorry" he said wiping a tear from her eye with his thumb which sent a calming shiver down her spine.

Loretta didnt know what it was about him but something just felt right, was it his enticing deep violet eyes or the charming smile he put on just for her, " _What am I thinking, we can never be together, he's the King for Ra's sake & im just a lowly peasant girl" _, noticing that she had become very quiet he took her hand & helped her to stand up "Loretta?..." he questioned "Is everything ok?" nodding again she looked down & away, blushing slightly due to developing a small crush on this very handsome man. "I must return to my Palace now, it was a pleasure to meet you Loretta" "Thank you, your Majesty, it was an honour to meet you too" Loretta said with a bow, picking up her hand Atem kissed it & smiled "I would really like to see you again, I am holding a celebratory feast at the Palace tomorrow night for my 18th birthday & I want you to be my guest of honour..." turning to look at Seto while still holding Loretta's hand & smirking "And as punishment he can escourt you to the palace & then home again" "What!? Pharaoh you cant be serious! Im not a guard" said Seto as his mouth hung open making Atem laugh, "No but you are a member of my Royal court & must do as I say" "As you command my Pharaoh" Seto said with a sigh.


	2. Pharaohs Birthday

**The next Morning**

It was the day of Atem's Birthday; A meeting was being held in the throne room discussing the procedure for the banquet he was to hold tonight to celebrate his Birthday "I want to start this meeting off by saying Happy 18th Birthday, your Highness..." Shimon said with a bow "Tonight is going to be a very momentous occasion, you are to choose a Princess from another Kingdom to become your betrothed" announced Shimon to Atem's disgust.

Luckily for Atem, Shimon was standing off to the side so didn't see him roll his eyes then close them " _...I wonder what Loretta is doing right now_ " Atem thought to himself with his eyes still closed & a smile on his face "Excuse me, your Majesty...Pharaoh, are you listening" said Shimon sounding rather annoyed "Yes Shimon..." said Atem opening his eyes & sitting up "I heard what you said, but please don't raise your voice I've got a splitting headache" he lied "Forgive me, my King, I think it is best for you to return to your chambers to rest & I will finish discussing these plans with your Royal court" "Thank you Shimon" said Atem with a nod as he got up & walked out of the throne room.

 **With Loretta**

"Loretta! Breakfast time" called Rosetta as she set the plates of food down for her family, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek "Do you want me to go & check on her mum?" asked Rachelle "If you would, I dont know what to do about that sister of yours" said Rosetta looking down & shaking her head "What's wrong honey, is Loretta ok?" Questioned Abydos looking up from his scroll & raising an eyebrow "I dont know, she came home acting peculiar yesterday from being down at the market" "Oh? Maybe they stayed out in the sun for too long & she got heat stroke...It is a very common occurrence at this time of year" her Father said taking a sip of his coffee "Hmm, I just hope shes ok, as soon as the girls come down from upstairs i will ask Loretta what happened" said, Rosetta, as she finally sat down to eat her breakfast.

Up in Loretta's room Rachelle was sitting on the end of her sisters bed talking to her "What is going on with you Loretta, why are you acting so strange" said Rachelle tilting her head to the side as she watched her sister brush her hair & hum an unknown tune "Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just really happy" she said turning to look at her sister "Oh..." Rachelle said smirking "You have a crush on the Pharaoh" "Ssh Rach...If Mum finds out about what happened yesterday I'll be grounded till I die..." said Loretta as she heard her door creak open & somebody step in "Why will you be grounded till she dies?" said Celina "Oh Ra Cel dont do that, I thought you were Mum" said Loretta putting her hand over her rapidly beat heart & letting out a large sigh.

"Ok Celina, you cant tell anyone about this but we met the Pharaoh yesterday, he came into the marketplace while we were there getting food for mum..." "So? Why can't i tell mum that?" said Celina with her hand on her hip "Because...He has invited Loretta to go to his big Birthday celebration tonight, but those sort of parties aren't for people like us, only Royalty & nobles go to celebration at the Palace" "Wow 'retta, is that true, did the Pharaoh really invite you to his Birthday" said Celina as she sat down on Loretta's bed, looking at her elder sister with widened eyes.

Nodding & smiling she confirmed to her youngest sister that what Rachelle had said was true "It was actually an accident that we met him yesterday, i kinda went on to palace ground after I had snuck away from Rachelle & bumped into the Pharaoh's High Priest, I never meant to go that far i swear to Ra, but the Pharaoh must have talked to his high priest about the incident because when we saw him yesterday he apologized to me for Seto's behaviour" "So what are you going to wear to his Birthday celebration tonight...Hmm" said Celina nudging her sister as Rachelle rolled her eyes "I have a nice pale pink dress that i haven't worn in a long time, he might like that" said Loretta raising an eyebrow "Wow, you really do have a crush on the Pharaoh..." "I think I do..." said Loretta blushing as she nodded "I cant help it though...Did you see the colour of his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of purple" "Oh Loretta" said Rachelle shaking her head.

 **Sunset**

In the Palace everyone was scurrying around getting the last minute touches done on the decorations & the food, meanwhile, Atem was getting himself ready "I wonder what Loretta's favourite colour is...Hmm, well she was wearing a blue dress yesterday..." Atem said quietly to himself & looking down at his Sapphire blue Shendyt & smirking, "I really hope she turns up tonight..." he thought as he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Enter", coming through the door & shutting it behind him Shimon bowed "Excuse the intrusion your Majesty, I just wanted to let you know that the guest are arriving & you are expected to greet them" "Thank you, Shimon,...i will with you shortly" Atem said with a sigh "Is everything ok your highness, what is troubling you" said Shimon walking over & putting his hand on Atem's shoulder, looking over at Shimon Atem sighed again & closed his eyes "Im nervous & I dont know why..." "You will be fine Atem, you are a strong, confident young man & your Father would be very proud of you" "I miss my Father, it doesnt seem like that long ago that we spent every minute of every day together whether it was teaching me the ways of becoming Pharaoh or just having a friendly game of Senet, I wish he was still here" Atem said with a sad sigh.

"I do too young Pharaoh, your Father was a good friend of mine & like you I miss him dearly but we must get on with the celebrations when you are ready please make your way to the throne room" "Um Shimon...Before you go I actually have a confession to make" "Oh? Have you perhaps chosen a young lady to be your betrothed?" said Shimon looking at Atem in sheer delight "Yes...I have..." said Atem blushing "She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she has long black hair & the most stunning sapphire eyes" "Oh...What country is this girl from" "She's Egyptian...I think" "Egyptian, really...I dont know of any of the Egyptian nobles that have Daughters of Marrying age" said Shimon rubbing his chin & thinking "That's because she's not...She's the girl that bumped into Seto the other day in my outer courtyard" said Atem with a smirk "What! You mean to tell me that this girl is from the village...You know the rules Atem, if you are to produce an heir the child must have Royal or noble blood..." said Shimon starting to get angry at Atem "I have no interest in having children right now! Do I need to remind you Shimon I am the Pharaoh, who I marry is up to me, Not you! Now leave my chambers before you anger me further" "Please accept my sincerest apology my King, I have no right to interfere in the plans for your future, I just want you to be happy" "Apology accepted, now please leave me be & I will be to my Throne in 5 minutes

 **With Loretta**

"Hey, are you ready to go, Priest Seto is here" called Rachelle "Coming..." said Loretta as she opened the door to her room & began to walk down the stairs, turning to look up at her daughter Rosetta gasped "Oh Loretta, you look like a real princess" said her Mother with happy tears in her eyes as she looked over her Daughter who was in a pale pink, floor length gown & pure white slippers "Loretta, I have a little present for you, I was going to give it to you next month for your birthday but I feel now is the appropriate time for it" said Rosetta as she brought a small box out from behind her back "What is it Mum" said Loretta raising an eyebrow "Open it & see" opening the box, Loretta's eyes widened when she saw the sparkling Ruby necklace "Oh wow, Mum thank you so much, its beautiful, can some one help me put it on, i better not keep Seto waiting" she giggling, giving the necklace to her elder sister to put on for her.

Turning around she looked at her sisters & Mother "What do you think?" "You look beautiful Loretta, now away you go & please behave yourself" "Yes mum I will & thank you," said Loretta giving her Mother a hug & a kiss. Stepping out the door, Loretta was met by Seto who was standing by his horse "Ready to go..." he said with a bow & smirk "Thank you, Seto"

 **At the Palace**

Standing at the main entranceway to the Palace, Atem stood nervously watching & waiting for Seto to arrive when suddenly he was interrupted out of his thoughts by someone "Excuse me, your majesty,, Ive been told by Master Shimon that we need to shut the gates now with your permission, of course Sire" said the guard with a bow "Oh, yes of course, go to your post...I guess she didn't make it" he said sighing sadly.

Just as the gates were about to be closed & Atem had turned around to walk back inside, the call of a male voice was heard "Stop! Don't shut the gates" "Open the gates & let my High Priest pass" commanded Atem as the guards began to pull the huge doors back open again. Slowing his horse down from a gallop to a trot Seto walked the horse forward until they came to the main steps of the Palace Entrance.

"Thank you so much Seto, Im sorry for making us late" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before slipping down off his horse & into Atem's waiting arms "L-Loretta...I-is that you, you look beautiful, I am so happy to see you" he said as he took her hand & kissed the top of it, "Its nice to see you again, your Majesty & Happy Birthday" she said with a bow "Oh thank you, please call me Atem, we are somewhat friends now I presume, I know we have only seen each other twice but i feel like I have known you for months if not years" blushing slightly Loretta nodded "I know how you feel, when i first met you, there was something about the way you looked at me & the comfort you gave me that felt familiar" she said back to him as he lead her along the massive hallways towards the throne room.

Upon reaching the throne room Loretta saw many other young & very beautiful girls in various styles of dresses "Wow, are these all your friends..." said Loretta as she watched them bowing to Atem "Well...ah yes you could say that, um...Loretta, I need to tell you something, these girls aren't just here to celebrate my birthday, I-I have to choose one of them to become my Queen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" he whispered now feeling guilty that he hadn't told her "What! How could you Atem! You knew this was the case & forgot to tell me! I can't stay here, I dont even deserve to be here, I have to go" she said as she let go of Atem's hand & took off running back out through the Palace with tears streaming down her face. Hearing the commotion Mahad came over to Atem "Is everything alright my King" "No Mahad, it's not, I've just made the biggest mistake of my life now I may lose the only girl who I truly loved"

 **TBC...**


	3. The Proposal

Putting his hand on Atem's shoulder Mahad looked at the confused Pharaoh in front of him "Go after her...Do what your heart tells you, its your happiness that truly matters" Mahad said with a smile "Thank you Mahad, I couldnt ask for a better friend than you" said Atem with a nod as he began to walk away,

Making his way through the halls of his Palace Atem finally spotted Loretta, walking up to her slowly he knelt down at her side & placed his hand on her shoulder "Loretta...I'm so very sorry for upsetting you, I should have been honest with you from the very start, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me" turning around to face Atem, Loretta looked up at him with her eyes full of tears "D-do you really mean that..." she stuttered with a sniff "Yes, I do & I should have never let anyone get in the way or talk me out of the feeling's I have for you" "Atem...Is it ok if I give you a hug" she asked as he nodded, pulling him into a tight embrace Loretta smiled " _This feels really nice"_ the both thought at the same time & then gasped, pulling back slightly from one another they looked at each other & then began to laugh "Would you like come back inside now" said Atem with a smile as he held the side of Loretta's face & wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Standing up Atem held his hand out for Loretta to help her up, taking his hand Loretta stood up looking directly into his eyes "Atem..." she said as she looked at him & then away for a few seconds & then back again "just while we are alone together I want to tell you that I'm sorry for running out on you, but I have something for you" she said as she handed him the scroll with the Magenta ribbon tied around it "Its ok, I forgive you, If you forgive me..." he said with a chuckle & then turning serious again "But you had every right to run out, I hurt you & I had no right to do so, oh Thank you..." he said as he untied the ribbon & unrolled the scroll "Wow, this is a beautiful picture, Loretta, did you really draw this" "Thank you Atem, yes I did..." she said blushing "When you looked at me for the first time, I couldnt get over how beautiful your eyes were" "Oh, um...I dont know what to say, Thank you, Loretta" said Atem giving her a kiss on the cheek "Um Atem, would you like to dance with me" "of course, but first I want to introduce you to two of my best friends..." said Atem as they walked back through the Throne room.

Spotting Mana & Mahad he signalled for them to come over to him, Bowing politely Mahad started off first by introducing himself "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you, Loretta,..." he said with a bow "My name is Mahad & this is my friend & Magician in training, Mana" "Mahad, what have I told you about bowing," Atem scolded lightly "Sorry Atem, bad habit" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "As you can probably tell, Mahad is a member of my Royal court..." Atem explained "But he is also a very good friend of mine, his Father was a Royal Court member to my Father when he was Pharaoh so as a Prince, Mahad & I sort of grew up together" "Aww isn't that so nice & its nice to meet you too Mahad & Mana" "Now if you would excuse me, I promised Loretta a dance" Atem said with a smirk as he took her by the arm & lead her out near the middle of the throne room floor.

Taking her hand in his & putting his arm around her waist, she place her hand gingerly on his shoulder "Its ok Loretta, I dont bite, you are safe with me" he said with a smile as he saw the other Princesses scowling at him, pulling her closer to his chest " _Dont worry about them, just focus on me"_ he whispered in her ear as she nodded & closed her eyes. Swaying back & forth Atem & Loretta danced smoothly to the music, occasionally he would dip her down & spin her around just so that he could hear her giggle with excitement, after about 5 or so minutes they finished dancing as everyone around them clapped making the pair look at each other & blush, "If you would excuse me, Loretta, I hate to leave you but i should go & talk to some of these other Princesses" said Atem as he saw Loretta starting to look upset, lifting her chin up gently & looking into her eyes he mouthed _"I wont be long"_ with a smirk.

Watching him walk off Loretta smiled as she remembered the dance she'd just had with him & the way he had held her close, feeling a hand on her shoulder Loretta looked over to see Mana standing next to her "Hey, its nice to meet you, Im Mana, I know Mahad introduce me before but I never got the chance to talk to you, your dress is so pretty" "Hi Mana, its nice to meet you too, thank you I like your dress too, it matches your eyes" said Loretta with a giggle as she looked at Mana's knee-length dark Emerald dress.

As she stood & talked to Mana, Loretta noticed the other Princesses as they were practically climbing on Atem & to her disgust kissing him, narrowing her eyes Loretta let out a low growl, noticing this Mana looked at Loretta "Is everything ok..." "Um...Yea, fine no worries Mana" Loretta said shaking her head & blushing slightly " _I cant believe I'm getting protective over him already & we aren't even actually together,"_ Loretta thought to herself.

To her relief, Atem finally stopped 'mingling' with the other princess 7 walked up the steps to his Throne, calling for everyone's attention, but not before signalling Seto to come over & stand by his side "Excuse me, Everyone, could I have your attention ..." Seto said lightly tapping his wine glass & waiting till everyone was quiet "The Pharaoh has a very important announcement to make" he said as he bowed to Atem & motioned for him to start "As you all know, tonight is the night that I, Pharaoh Atem take one of you to be my Queen..." he said as he looked at the crowd but more directly to Loretta "Please continue your talking with one another & I will make my decision shortly" said Atem as he walked back down the steps from his Throne & into the crowd followed closely by Seto "Who are you going to choose Atem?" Seto questioned trying to get a hint out of his cousin "You will find that out later, Seto" Atem smirked...

 **TBC...**


	4. Welcome to the Palace

After about 20 minutes or so of wandering around & talking to the patrons who were attending his Birthday celebration, Atem walked back up to stand at his throne, except this time he brought his entire Royal court with him. "Excuse me, Everyone can I have your attention..." announced Shimon "The time has come for the Pharaoh to choose his betrothed" Seto continued as he watched Atem walk out from between him & Mahad, pausing slightly Atem smirked & walked through the crowd of girls in front of him; He knew exactly who was becoming his Queen.

With one hand behind his back, he walked straight up to Loretta, hearing a lot of the others gasp & mumble in disbelief at his decision he closed his eyes & smirked, opening his eyes he took Loretta's hand & kissed the top of it before taking a step back from her.

Smiling at Atem, Loretta's eyes welled up with happy tears "Princess Loretta..." he started with a smile & a cheeky little wink "I have loved you from the first day we met & I haven't been able to get you out of my mind but I was wondering..." he continued getting down on one knee "Will you marry me?" he asked as he brought the small box out from behind his back & opened it to reveal a ring that was similar to the one he was wearing but with a narrower band & having the stone shaped like a heart "Wow, I dont know what to say...Yes Atem I will marry you" said Loretta as everyone aww'd, standing back up Atem slipped the ring onto her finger, now that everyone wasnt paying as close attention to them Atem pulled Loretta close running the side of his hand along her jaw as his eyes began to well up "Atem...What's wrong" "I just never thought this day would ever come that i would meet the love of my life & she be as beautiful as you are" he said with a smile, bending his neck slightly Atem gently rested his forehead against Loretta's, being mindful because he had his crown on so as not to hurt her.

As the night continued on Loretta got introduced by Atem to the rest of his Royal court, one thing Loretta had to get used to was being bowed to now that she was Atem's betrothed it was expected of anyone of lower ranking to bow as a sign of respect, there was alot that Loretta had to learn but luckily she'll have Atem by her side every step of the way.

Coming out to the entrance of the Palace Atem & Loretta stood hand in hand looking at each other, reaching up Atem held the side of Loretta's face gently caressing her cheek with his thumb "I'm going to miss you, my beautiful Princess" Atem said with a smirk as Loretta blushed "& I will miss you, my Pharaoh" said Loretta with a smirk & a bow back at him. "As per Royal tradition we will be married after a fortnight of you moving into the palace, the room connecting mine is already set up for on your arrival tomorrow but once we are married you will be allowed to sleep with me & that room will be for any children we have" Atem said with a blush as he cleared his throat & looked away sheepishly "Oh,..." Loretta blushed as she started to imagine what any children she had to Atem would look like.

Chuckling to quickly change the subject Atem started again, regaining as much composure as he could "I really should be letting you get home, your Mother is probably worried sick about you & I accept full responsibility, tomorrow when Seto & I come to escort you back to the Palace I will personally apologize to your Mother for any worry she may have" "Thank you Atem, that is very noble of you but its ok, I'm sure my Mother will understand... _Aww he's so sweet"_ said Loretta as she gave him a kiss goodbye & then got up on Seto's horse "Goodbye my love, I will miss you" he called out blowing her a kiss "I will miss you more," she said poking the tip of her tongue out.

Giving his horse a gentle kick on his side making him go from a walk to a trot Loretta held on tighter around Seto's waist so as not to fall off.

With Loretta's house approaching Seto slowed the horse down again, "Loretta, I just want to say before I take you home how sorry I am for talking to you the way I did the first day we met, I can see how happy you make Atem & as his cousin It pleases me knowing that" said Seto as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Loretta & smile.

"Wow, Thank you, Seto, I didn't know that you & Atem were cousins" "Our Fathers are brothers, also being a Royal court member of Atem's my Father was in the same position with our previous Pharaoh, Aknamkanon" Seto stated proudly.

"It's been so nice getting to know you, Seto, & I hope that when I move into the Palace tomorrow we can get to know one another a little better" "I am here to help you whenever I can, your highness" said Seto as he turned to look at Loretta only to get a smirk from her "Seto..." Loretta giggled shaking her head "Your just as bad as Mahad, I'm not even married to Atem yet, please just call me Loretta as you were" "You're right, sorry" he chuckled as he stopped his horse just outside the door.

"Thank you again, Seto, I will see you tomorrow morning," she said as she slipped down off his horse & began to walk towards the door "Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you so I can explain your lateness?" Seto asked as he started to get down himself "Your place is with Atem, I will be fine, my Mother knew where I was & what my feelings were for Atem she'll understand but thank you for your concern Seto" "Yet again you are right..." he said with a chuckle "I know you dont like the formalities but it is now my job to protect both you & the Pharaoh, your highness" he finished with a short bow "Ok Seto I will give you that one but no more ok..." she said wagging her finger at him & smiling "Good night Seto" "Good night Loretta, sweet dreams" he said giving her a quick smile then flicking the reins of his horse.

 **The Next Morning**

"Loretta?..." said Rosetta knocking on her daughters door "The Pharaoh is here to see you" "Coming Mother" said Loretta as she finished tying off her sandals, walking out her door & down the stairs Loretta was met by the most beautiful set of eyes; Her Pharaohs eyes "Hello, my Darling" he said in his smooth Baritone voice as he took her hand pulling her close & kissing her cheek "My Pharaoh..." she said taking a step back & giving a short bow "How I've missed you" "I have missed you too, my love" he said with a smirk, kissing her hand "Mum..." Loretta said sadly as she remembered why Atem was at here "What is it, Loretta?" "I have to go now, I'm going to miss you so much" said Loretta as she walked over to her Mother & gave her a hug "it's ok Loretta once you are settled into the Palace your family are welcome to come & visit whenever they like, they have my permission" said Atem putting his hand on Loretta's shoulder, smiling at her.

"Thank you, your Majesty, that is very kind of you," said Rosetta bowing "Rosetta was it? I will be sure to take very good care of your daughter, she will be protected by my best guards, the very same guards that protect me" "I am so glad that my Loretta has someone as kind & as generous as you, your highness" Rosetta said bowing again "Please, call me Atem...Oh I forot to mention if Loretta hasnt told you already we will be getting married in a fortnight & you are all cordially invited to our wedding as our guests of honour" said Atem beaming "We will be there, thank you again Atem" "Now if you would excuse me we must get going, Loretta needs an early night so her training can begin first thing in the morning" said Atem as he took Loretta's hand, giving it a small squeeze.

Helping Loretta up onto the back of his horse with her bag Atem started to ride off, turning half around Loretta smiled happily as she waved to her family "Are you ok Loretta?" said Atem as he smiled feeling Loretta arms tightening around his waist "I am now that I am with you" she smirking & closing her eyes.

 **At the Palace**

Slipping down off his horse Atem held his hand out for Loretta to help her down "Take my hand Loretta & close your eyes, I have a surprise for you" he said with a smirk as she slipped down off the horse & took his hand & quickly closing her eyes.

As she was being led down the hallway Loretta quickly opened one eye & then shut it again before Atem noticed, before long the pair had stopped "Now keep your eyes closed until we are in the room..." said Atem as Loretta heard the door latch click & the squeak of the hinge "Ok, you can open your eyes now Loretta, welcome to your new room" Opening her eyes Loretta marveled at the huge room she was in, "I hope this is to your liking I had it set up especially with the colours I thought you liked" said Atem as he chuckled at the expression on Loretta's face "Wow, this room is bigger than my whole house, Thank you so much Atem. its beautiful these are indeed my favourite colours" said Loretta as she looked in awe at the big four poster bed which was made up with Royal blue sheets & a dark purple comforter "I'm so happy that you like it..." said Atem with a smile "I will leave you to get settled in, unfortunately, I can't spend the time with you as I wanted, I have a meeting that I must attend to discuss the plans for our wedding so hopefully Shimon doesn't keep me too long" he chuckled "Thank you so much Atem, I can't begin to express the amount of gratitude that I feel, could you maybe show me around the Palace once your meeting is over?" said Loretta tilting her head to the side & smiling.

Taking her hand & kissing the top of it Atem smiled at her "Of course I can, anything you wish is my command, I love you, Loretta, & no one can ever take away the feelings I have for you, I want you to be happy & comfortable here, I know this place is strange for you so I will try my hardest to be with you every step of the way" " _Wow...He is so charming, I couldnt have asked for a better person to become my husband"_ thought Loretta to herself as a happy tear rolled down her face as she looked at Atem with glistening eyes "Loretta?... What is the matter my dear, why are you crying, d-did I say something to upset you" he said with a look of concern of his face as he caressed her cheek with his thumb, shaking her head softly "You are the kindest & caring person I have ever met Atem, I am happy & I can't wait till we are married" she said with a small sniff as she held the hand that was cradling the side of her face.

Looking away & the back to Loretta again, Atem smiled & blushed slightly, he took a deep breath "Um Loretta? I was wondering,...Would it be ok if I kissed you, if you dont feel ready I will back off & not rush you, I would hate to start this beautiful of ours relationship off on the wrong foot" "I'm honestly a bit nervous but I can tell that you are the sort of man who treasures such a relationship..." taking a step closer to him so that their noses were touching "I love you too...Atem" she said tilting her head to the side & touching her lips to his in a gentle chaste kiss, feeling him reciprocate the feeling she deepened the kiss snaking her hands up behind his head while he ran his hands down her sides to just below her waist.

Stepping back from one another so they could get their breath back Atem looked at Loretta, holding her hands in his "Thank you Loretta, that was amazing but now I must get to my meeting but I will be counting the minutes until I see your beautiful face again" he said running his hand under her jaw making her melt into his touch "Bye Atem, I'll miss you" she said winking & blowing him a kiss.

 **TBC...**


	5. The Wedding

You will probably notice that some of this have parts from the old story, I was too lazy to re-write it cause it tied in so well, enjoy

* * *

After what had seemed like months Atem & Loretta were finally due to get married & the day was getting closer. So much had happened over the last few weeks, with permission from the Pharaoh, Shada & Ishizu had started courting.

It was a warm & very sunny day in Egypt like all days, today though both Atem & Loretta were enjoying it by relaxing in their new chairs by the pool. Reaching his hand over to touch Loretta's Atem turned his head to look over at his beautiful sun bathing Fiance' who was sound asleep " _Poor Loretta, she's been studying so hard that she's worn herself out, I cant believe that tomorrow she is going to be my Queen"_ He thought with a smile as he watched her stomach slowly rise & fall with her breathing.

After a while Loretta began to stir, with her eyes slowly fluttering open she had to blink a few times to let her eyes adjust to the bright sun, letting out a small yawn Loretta turned her head to look over at Atem "How long have I been asleep for..." she said letting out another small yawn & giving Atem a sleepy smile "I think you have been asleep for a couple of hours" he said with a chuckled "Oh? That long? I was just so warm & comfortable, I didnt mean to go to sleep" she said with a giggle "You deserve a break Loretta, I know you have been studying very hard & for someone as young as yourself that isn't use to Royal protocol you have been doing very well" he said with a nod "Thank you Atem, that is very sweet of you to say...".

Getting up & sitting sideways on Atem's lap with her arms around his neck she rested her forehead on his "Its all thanks to you for being so supportive & helping me so much, I dont know where I'd be without you" said Loretta as she gave him a short but passionate kiss " _Wow..."_ thought Atem as he went from wide-eyed in surprise to a softened smirk "I love you, Loretta & I think you are going to make a wonderful Queen but please dont overwork yourself" he said kissing her cheek "I'll try not too but I just want to learn everything that I need to know so I can be your 'wonderful' Queen" she said with a smirk "You will be fine, I know you will" he said as he sat forward & gave her a hug.

As they day went on the rest of the Palace staff lead by Atem went about preparing the Throne room & hallways for the wedding tomorrow, nobody could believe that it had been two weeks since Loretta had come to the Palace. I was going to be a big day so it was reccomended that everyone has an early night, even though the wedding wasn't until the afternoon alot had to be done.

 **The next day**

All the preparations had finally been done, it was now time for Loretta & Atem's wedding, Everyone was busy finishing up decorating the main hall & in the throne room where the wedding was to commence. It had been twenty-four hours since Atem had seen Loretta & he was missing her but today was the big day & he was finally going to see the love of his life. "Are you ready to go my Pharaoh?" said Mahad Bowing " Yes i am, please lead the way, Mahad im glad to have you by my side for this day" he said with a slight chuckle " Thank you Atem, the pleasure is all mine" said Mahad with a smile. "Come on let's go, I best not be late to my own wedding," Said Atem with a chuckle as he walked out the door.

Meanwhile on the other side of the palace Loretta was helping Mana & Isis get ready while they were helping her, " Wow Loretta, you look Beautiful" said Mana as she placed the last little touch to Loretta's hairstyle & adding her small gold crown "Thank you two so much, i couldn't have done any of this by myself & you two both look beautiful as well, Shada will be amazed to see you Isis" said Loretta with a giggle "Thank you Loretta" Said Isis & Mana bowing .

Now it was Time for the wedding, everyone stood quietly chatting amongst themselves, standing right up the front were Loretta's Parents along with her Sisters & Younger Brother were all seated at the front ready & waiting. " Are you ok Pharaoh" said Rosetta looking at Atem, who had his hands clenched so tight at his sides that his knuckles were almost white " Ive never been this nervous in my whole life" said Atem "Its ok, there's no need to be nervous, you only have to repeat what Seto says & then he will do the rest" Said, Rosetta, as she watched Atem gradually starting to calm down. Seeing Loretta walking up the pathway made for her both Seto & Atem gasped.

"Wow," Said Seto & Atem in unison " Seto!" said Atem with a growl in his voice as he narrowed his eyes at his cousin "What?" said Seto looking slightly embarrassed. Loretta was in a long, pure white halter neck dress, with a simple gold pattern down the front.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes & not seconds to Atem, Loretta got to him, taking her hand he said to her" you look Beautiful Loretta". Looking at Atem, Loretta noticed he was in a white tunic but his normal blue shendyt was white with gold edges. He more or less looked the same except for his normal Purple cape was Royal blue " Your pretty handsome yourself Atem" said Loretta.

"Excuse me Everyone" said Seto in a loud voice so that everyone would pay attention " We are all here to witness the Marriage between Pharaoh Atem & Princess Loretta" After 20 minutes or so of Seto talking, Loretta & Atem said there vows & finally Seto said "Pharaoh, you may now kiss your bride".

Turning around to look at Loretta "Thank you for making this day so special for me, I Love you" said Atem as his eyes welled up with happy tears " I Love you too, Atem" said Loretta as she kissed him softly. "Congratulations" said Seto as Atem & Loretta turned around to walk back down the aisle together "Well done Loretta, we are so proud of you" said Rosetta to her Loretta as she stopped to give her Mother & Father a hug "Thank you so much, mum , i wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you & Dad".

As Loretta & Atem got to the doorway Atem turned back to his new family & friends" I could i have everyone's attention please, There will be a banquet on for everyone in the Dining hall in half an hour, please socialize amongst yourself while Loretta & I change our attire"

Ten to fifteen minutes later as planned Loretta & Atem came back into the dining hall hand in hand where everyone was , this time Loretta was in a short white dress with the same gold pattern on the front but with thin over the shoulder straps, Atem on the other hand was still in his white tunic top but instead was wearing a sapphire blue shendyt which matched his cape, In unison Seto & Mahad both said " Please bow for Pharaoh Atem & our new Queen, Loretta" as they walked down the middle of the pathway that was made way for them.

After dinner it was time for Loretta's family to go home, saying their goodbyes Atem took Loretta by the hand & started to head down the hallway to their chambers, looking down at the ground & then back up & over at Atem, Loretta smiled " _I can't believe this is going to be our first night sleeping together...you can do this Loretta, don't be nervous"_

Sensing her slight distress he gave her hand a small squeeze "Are you nervous Loretta?" said Atem as he looked her sympathetically as she nodded sheepishly "Its ok, we will take it as slow as you want me too, there is no rush for us to do anything, I want both of us to enjoy our first night together..." he said with a nervous chuckle "And to be honest I am a little bit nervous as well" "I trust you Atem, from the first day we met you treated me with respect & if it expected of us to consummate our marriage then I am willing to go along with tradition" "Only if you are sure Loretta as I said there is no rush..." he said as they stopped outside his chamber door "I will let you get changed in your own room if your not comfortable doing it in my presence & then you can come in once you are changed, I might take a while though" he chuckled again looking at down at his hands & all the gold bands on his shins, giggling in responce Loretta put her hand on his shoulder "Give me 5 minutes & then i can help you, if you would like me to?"


	6. Times Two

**Warning:** This ch contains some pretty steamy stuff sort of in the middle & the start to a lemon =)

* * *

Walking into her room Loretta quickly took off her dress & slipped into her nighty; Her Sapphire blue nighty. Going through the door that connected their rooms Loretta saw Atem sitting on the end of his bed without his crown or cape on, "Hello, my dear..." said Atem as he got up & walked over to his new wife "Well dont you look as beautiful as ever" he finished as he took her hand & kissed it then led her over to the bed.

"Come & lay down with me," said Atem with a smirk as he let go of Loretta's hand & slithered on to his bed, laying a seductive position, crawling up onto the bed Loretta made her way over to Atem, lying down on her side so they faced one another. Moving closer to Loretta, Atem reached over & caressed the side of her face "Are you ready" he whispered as his heart was starting to race with anticipation & anxiety, leaning forward Loretta placed a chaste kiss on his lips before moving away & looking deeply into his eyes.

Moving his head down Atem began to trail soft kisses & nips down Loretta's neck towards her collarbone sucking at certain points "aah..." Loretta moaned as she arched her back in pleasure but kept her hands down near her sides, noticing her nervousness Atem stopped, gently taking her hand he placed it on his now bare chest over his heart making Loretta blush "Can you feel that? Im nervous too, Just relax, close your eyes & let me pleasure you until you feel comfortable touching me".

Closing her eyes Loretta took in a deep breath & then slowly exhaled as she once again felt Atem's hands & lips on her skin, shifting her hand from its place on his chest Loretta started to move it & felt him shiver slightly as her fingers brushed over one of his nipples. "Its ok Loretta..." he encouraged "Keep going that feels really nice, you can go as low as you want" gliding her hand back up his chest she snaked her arms around his neck & began to kiss him deeply as she could feel him ghosting his fingers down her back.

Pulling her closer Atem began to kiss Loretta more passionately, now that she was a bit more comfortable with him they parted for a short moment so that they could both regain their breath back & so Loretta could slip her nighty off over her head "P-please Atem...I want you..." she said as she looked up at Atem with a deep red blush on her face "Are you sure, I don't want to rush you if you're not ready," said Atem with a smile as he kissed the tip of her nose "I want to do this...I love you Atem, please..." she panted, reaching around behind him Atem untied his kilt flicking it off onto the floor, exposing his hardened manhood, positioning himself between her legs he paused "Loretta, I'm going to go slow for a start but please tell me if I am hurting you" nodding to him in agreement he started to slowly thrust inside of her.

Finally reaching his climax he collapsed on top of Loretta panting heavily, kissing her cheek he flopped down onto his side of the bed & sat up. Getting up onto her knees Loretta crawled over & hugged him from behind "you ok Atem..." she said resting her chin on his shoulder, "Thank you, Loretta, that was wonderful I just hope I didn't hurt you too much" he said turning to look at her with a smile on his face "It was a bit painful for a start but that is usual for my first time" Loretta said with a smirk letting go of him & moving around to lay her head in his lap to look up at him.

Looking down at Loretta he smiled caressing the side of her face "Would you like to come out & stand at the balcony with me, there's something I want to show you" "aww that is so nice, let me get my nighty back on first" Loretta said with a giggle

 **Three months later**

One morning while both Atem & Loretta were in the middle of a meeting Loretta started to feel unwell, shrugging it off due to the heat wave Egypt was having she continued on listening to the conversation that was happening in front of her.

But something wasn't right, the nauseous feeling in her stomach wasn't going away & now she was starting to feel light-headed, leaning over the side of her throne she hoped that Atem didn't see her but it was too late, he had spotted her acting strangely & sweating profusely out of the corner of his eye. "Loretta..." he whispered out of the corner of his mouth looking concerned "Are you ok, my love?", nodding slowly Loretta gave Atem a weak smile & tried her best to stay focused.

However nothing ever goes according to plan, being that it was hot Loretta was getting thirsty & could feel her throat getting drier everytime she swallowed, feeling the almost dry saliva slide down her throat she coughed & then instantly regretted it.

Feeling the bile rising up inside of her Loretta leapt out of her throne which made the surrounding Royal court members gasp in shock as she darted off to the nearest bathroom to be sick, watching the Queen leave in such a hurry Seto walked up closer to Atem "Excuse me, your highness, I hate to be nosy but is the Queen ok" "Thank you for your concern Seto, but I honestly don't know, Isis? Could you please come with me to help find Loretta" "Of course your Majesty" said Isis bowing "I'm sorry for this interruption everyone but I must go & see if my Queen is ok, if I'm not back within half an hour I will postpone the meeting until later this evening" said Atem as he began to walk out of the throne room.

 **With Loretta**

Sitting on the ground next to the fountain in the outer courtyard Loretta lay over the edge swirling the cool water around with her hand, occasionally splashing a bit on her face, suddenly she could hear someone calling her name, it was Atem, his voice was unmistakable. Trying to call out to best ability Loretta opened her mouth but nothing came out, her voice had gone, she wanted to let Atem know where she was but how could she if she had no voice? And then she remembered something Atem had taught her "{Atem...}" She thought through their new mind link.

 **With Atem**

As Atem & Isis walked through the Palace calling Loretta a familiar voice echoed in his head,"{Loretta...Is that you, where are you my Beautiful Queen}" he thought back to her as he stopped dead in his tracks & gasped which made Isis looking concerned at her ruler "My King, are you ok" "Yes Isis, I'm fine, I think I may have just found Loretta" he said with a nod "Oh that is excellent news, where is she" "Excuse me Isis while I ask her..." he said shutting his eyes "{Where are you, Loretta...We have been calling you & haven't heard an answer}"

 **With Loretta**

Knowing that the trick had worked & could now hear Atem's voice very clearly she responded "{Im in the outer courtyard by the fountain...Im sorry for worry you Atem but I think I have lost my voice, I tried to answer, but I just couldn't}" thought Loretta to Atem as a small trail of tears ran down her face.

 **With Atem**

"We need to act fast Isis, Loretta is in the outer courtyard & she sounds like she is in some distress, I have only been with her for not even four months & already im failing to protect & look after her" Atem said sadly "Do not fear your Highness we will take the Queen to my healing chambers so that I can examine her for the cause of her illness" Isis said with a bow "Thank you Isis, for everything"

 **With Loretta**

Hearing Atem's voice getting louder she knew he was getting closer, pushing herself up on one arm Loretta pulled herself up onto the edge of the fountain, only to slip off & fall with a loud thump onto her back. Crying but not being able to be heard Loretta hoped that Atem would get to her soon before she baked in the hot sun.

Coming through the entrance to the outer courtyard Atem spotted Loretta & rushed over to her, kneeling by her side "Loretta, what's wrong, why are you crying" he said as he picked up her hand & kissed it "{ _I tried to pull myself up onto the edge of the fountain but I think the edge was wet & my hand slipped & I landed back down on my lower back_}" she explained to Atem as he sat nodding in agreement & caressing her cheek "Its ok I'm here now Loretta, I'm going to take you to Isis' healing chamber so she can see if you are ok" said Atem as he put Loretta's arm over his shoulders & gently picked her up bridal style being minding of her now hurt back.

Coming to the door of Isis' medical room, Atem gently place Loretta down on the bed noticing that she winced in pain "I'm so sorry Loretta, I'm here for you" he said kissing her forehead & she looked up & gave him a teary-eyed smile. Starting up near Loretta's chest, Isis moved her glowing hands down Loretta's body using her Millenium Necklace to see what was wrong, stopping at her stomach Isis smirked. Seeing his priestess change in facial expression Atem raised an eyebrow & looked at Loretta then back to Isis "What seem's to be the problem Isis" "the Queen will be just fine but I have some good news for you my King, your Queen is with child; Your child" Isis beamed as she bowed.

Looking at Isis wide-eyed, Atem also beamed "I can't believe it, Loretta did you hear what Isis just said" nodding & then blushing Loretta looked at Atem "{ _Could you ask Isis how many children we are having_ }" smiling & then nodding at her he turned back to Isis "would you be able to tell us how many babies you see" "Oh yes of course, sorry your Majesties, um...I believe I can see two & they look to be about 3 months in gestation, however I don't know of their gender" "Wow, we are having twins" "Congratulations my Pharaoh, now would you like to take the Queen back to your chambers so she can rest her hurt back" "Oh yes, in all this excitement I almost forgot, Sorry Loretta" said Atem as he looked down at Loretta as she reached her hand up to hold the side of his face.

Getting Loretta back to his room he gently laid her down on the bed & then sat beside her, holding her hand "Is there anything I can get for you?" "{ _Could you please get me a drink of water, I'm really thirsty & it might help bring my voice back_}" "of course, would you like anything else" he said as Loretta watched him walk over to cabinet where the water jug sat along with a few bunches of grapes & other fruit "{ _Maybe just a small bunch of grapes, please Atem_ }"

 **TBC...**


	7. Misfortune

Get your tissues ready for this one, I even cried writing it, I'm surprised I was able to write this actually considering yesterday I went to the funeral of a good friend who died tragically in a car accident, but on a happier note I added Atem's famous quote in from the anime (& No its not 'Its time to duel)

* * *

months had passed since Loretta had found out that she was pregnant & the news had spread rapidly, everyone was so happy & relieved when Atem announced to his Royal court that, not one, but two children were going to be born. The firstborn obviously inheriting the throne from his or her Father.

It was now nearing the time where Loretta was due to give birth so Atem had to sit through the meetings by himself to his displeasure & loneliness, often he would sit in his throne staring longingly over at Loretta's throne wishing that she was sitting by him so he could hold her hand or at least get her second opinion on the matter at hand.

"Excuse me, my King" said Mahad as he knelt before Atem, snapping the Pharaoh out of his thoughts "Oh, Mahad, I'm sorry, what was it that you wanted" Atem said with a long sigh, leaning back down onto the arm of his throne resting his cheek on his fist "Are you alright, your highness...I noticed you were really paying attention during the morning meeting" "Oh...Well no, I'm not, not really" he said sighing again & closing his eyes "Atem..." Seto started "If you are worried about the Queen, go to her, the meeting is actually finished, we were just waiting for you to dismiss us when Mahad noticed you" Seto said with a smile, putting a reassuring hand on Atem's shoulder "I think that is a good idea, to tell you the truth I am worried about Loretta she hasn't been sleeping well & she seems to be sicker now than she was 4-5 months ago" said Atem as he stood up, walking down the steps to his throne.

Rushing into the throne room, guard comes & kneels before Atem "Excuse my interruption you Majesty but Isis sent me to get you" "All is forgiven, has she any word on my Queen?" he says tilting his head to the side & softening his gaze "Yes my Pharaoh, The Queen is in labour..." "Oh! I must get to her immediately, thank you for coming to me".

Walking as quick as he could Atem made his way down the long corridor, the closer he got to the room, the louder the sound of Loretta screaming got " _I hope she's ok"_ Atem thought to himself as he got to the door & slowly opened it "Im here Isis, is Loretta ok" "Im afraid not my Pharaoh, one child has been born safely but the Queen seems to be having problems with this one" said Isis, as she looked down at Loretta whose breathing was very laboured & her eyes were shut, walking over to Loretta & kneeling down next to the bed Atem took Loretta's hand & gave it a small squeeze "Loretta...Can you hear me, don't give up, please keep fighting, I don't want to lose you...I love you"

Hearing Atem talking to her Loretta's eyes started to flutter open very slowly "Atem...Im sorry, I...I cant...do it...I-I'm too...Exhausted" Loretta croaked "You can do it, Loretta, I'm here & I'm not going to leave your side, please try there is one more baby that needs to be born & then you can rest" Atem pleaded as he watched tears streaming from Loretta's eyes "I'm...sorry..." Loretta said as she passed out "No! Loretta, please wake up, speak to me...please, is there anything you can do to help her Isis..." he sniffed with his grip tightened on her hand tears building up in his eyes "Im sorry my Pharaoh, we have to just let her rest until her body tells her that she needs to push again" Isis said sadly as she looked down & away from the saddened look on the Kings face.

"Please Isis..." he said getting up & taking a hold of her shoulder's & shaking her slightly "The Queen's life is at stake & I dont want to see the love of my life die the way my Mother did, there has to be something that you can do" Atem sniffed "Well...There is one thing that we can do...But its very risky" "What is it Isis, tell me...please" "If her Majesty doesnt wake up within the next half hour or so I could use a sleep & numbing potion on her stomach & cut the baby out but..." said Isis looking away again as Atem loosened his grasp on Isis's shoulders & took a step back "But what?" "But in putting her to sleep, there is a chance she may never wake up..." "Exactly what happened to your/my Mother," Isis & Atem said at the same time as tears welled up in both of there eyes in remembrance.

Just as all hope was almost lost & Isis was busy making the potion in the corner of the room Loretta began to cry out in pain, waking Atem who had fallen asleep on his knee's next to the bed "Loretta! That's my girl, well done, you can do it" said Atem now with happy tears in his eyes "Your doing well, your nearly there, keep pushing" said Isis seeing the baby's head & shoulders being forced out "Keep going Loretta, you can do this you I'm right here" he said as he kissed her forehead still holding her hand "Nearly there your Majesty, just one more push & then you are done" letting out one final scream Loretta then passed out again, looking over at Isis Atem saw a concerned look on her face "Isis?" Atem questioned seeing a single tear run down her cheek "Im afraid your son didnt make it, my Pharaoh" "Oh dear, my poor Loretta" said Atem walking over to Isis to look at the baby in her arms who still had his little eyes still closed "I'm so sorry my King, would you like to hold your son for the last time" nodding Atem took off his cape, wrapping it around over top of the cloth that Isis had been holding him in.

Gently cleaning the small boys face with a part of his cape he nuzzled the baby's cheek as he gazed sadly at the resemblance the child had to him. Holding him close to his chest, tears started to stream down his cheeks "Im sorry I never got to meet you, my son, you shall be buried in a special place alongside your grandfather, Aten" he said caressing the baby's small cheek before wrapping the rest of his cape around the rest of the baby's body & face to cover him.

Walking over to the bed Atem gently laid the small wrapped bundle down on the opposite side of the bed to Loretta then walked back around to Loretta's side & sat quietly caressing Loretta's soft cheek as tears welled back up in his eyes all the while Isis stood silently watching the grief-stricken King.

"Isis" Whispered Atem just loud enough for Isis to hear but not loud enough to wake his sleeping Queen "Yes, My Pharaoh" Isis bowed as she came closer "Please inform the rest of the Royal Court about this tragedy, we will need to hold burial ceremony for Aten & then an announcement ceremony to welcome the other child into the Royal family...By the way Isis, what gender is the other baby" "Yes, my King I will do that, um...I do believe your first born child is a girl, your Majesty" said Isis with a small smile as Atem looked up her "Thank you for looking after Loretta Isis, she is going to be devastated when she hears the news but we need to go out of here so she can rest, Isis? It would be a great honour if you would look after our daughter for us while Loretta recovers, I need to be alone for so I can properly mourn for my Son but I will be in my throne if any of you want me, as long as it's important" Atem said as he walked to the door "I will certainly look after you're beloved little Princess my Pharaoh& I will take great care of her until the Queen is well enough" said Isis as Atem opened it for her who bowed before walking past Atem & the down the corridor to the other room, staring lovingly back through the open door Atem stood watching Loretta for a moment before closing it quietly & walking away.

Waking up an hour or so later Loretta turned over in her bed to discover a small lump next to her that was covered by what she believed to be Atem's cape, gently prying away at the fabric Loretta was shocked & saddened when she saw a small ear & a clump of hair that looked strangely like Atem's, unwrapping the small bundle further she found that it was what she feared; It was the body of the baby she had just given birth too not so long ago. "Poor little boy, I'm so sorry your life was so short lived, I don't even know what your name is," Loretta thought to herself as she caressed the baby's cheek then placed a light kiss on his forehead before wrapping him back up, covering him completely over.

After hearing the terrible news from Isis & then Seto, everyone that met Loretta in the hallway bowed exceptionally low seeing & knowing what the small bundle was that was wrapped in the cloak of their King.

Meeting Atem at the door way to the throne room, Loretta embraced him as both began to weep onto each other's shoulders "I'm so sorry Loretta" Atem whispered in her ear, tenderly kissing her cheek "its not your fault Atem, I wasn't strong enough" she whispered back "Dont think that it's your fault, Loretta, you tried the best you could, Aten was a big baby & your body just wasn't ready for you to have twins for the first time", pulling back from Atem & then looking down & then back up to Atem, "Aten, is that the name you chose" nodding Atem looked at Loretta "Yes, it is short for 'Akhenaten' which was the name of my Mother's Father, just a question Loretta, what are we going to name our daughter, I thought you should name her" "Aww that is beautiful Atem, oh I hadn't thought about that, I need some time to clear my head after what has happened" "Ok Loretta, have as much time as you need" said Atem as he placed his hand gently on top of Aten's small wrapped up body.

Letting go of Loretta with one arm, Atem slid his other one down to Loretta's waist "Would you like to come back with me to my throne so we can talk or would my chambers be a better place?" Atem asked "I think our chambers would be the most private place for us to talk" nodding in agreement Atem led Loretta back to their room, still with his arm around her waist as she used both of hers to carry Aten.

As they were near to their room Loretta looked up to see Seto near the end of the hall, spotting the King & Queen Seto came up to the Royal couple & bowed "My King, My Queen, please accept my sincerest sympathies for the loss of your child, I hope that his spirit is cared for in the afterlife there as his body would have been down here" "that was beautiful Seto, thank you" "You are very welcome my Queen, is there anything I can do for you" "Could you please take Prince Aten to the embalmers, we will be holding a burial ceremony for him tomorrow evening..." said Atem as Loretta was now crying on his shoulder "there, there Loretta, I'm here for you" Atem soothed "As am I, my Queen, I live to serve you & Atem" he said placing his hand hesitantly but gently on her back then looking at Atem who surprisingly nodded in approval.

Smiling at Seto, Atem coughed to clear his throat "Thank you Seto, I mean it from the bottom of my heart, I dont know where I would be without a cousin like you, goodbye my Son, I wish safe passage" said Atem as his eyes began to well up as he handed Aten's body over to Seto "I will make sure he gets the best treatment Atem, don't you worry I wont let you down, would you like your cape back?" questioned Seto as cradled the small bundle gently in his arms "No, I wish to have him buried in it, it will be my gift to him as my son, so let it be written, so let it be done!" Atem sniffed "As you wish my Pharaoh".

 **TBC...**


	8. Princess Saquera

After the burial of Prince Aten, it had been a very sad week in the Palace but something good had come out of it. The bond that Loretta & Atem shared had now strengthened greatly & the pair were now closer than ever.

The young Princess on the other hand still didn't have a name so one had to be thought of quickly considering it was coming up to the time of the welcoming ceremony, sitting on her bed, Loretta sat feeding the young princess marvelling at how alike she was to her Father, "How I wish your brother was still alive" said Loretta to her child as she looked down with a sad smile on her face, running her fingers gently through the babies blonde bangs.

Having had her fill the Young Princess hiccuped & looked up at her Mother reaching up & pulling her hair "Ow, hey you little tiger, that hurt" Loretta mock scolded tickling the little one's ribs, picking the baby up & putting her over her shoulder to burp her Loretta looked at the young one out of the corner of her eye "Hmm, what are we going to name you..." Loretta started as she was cut off by a loud belch from the small child, making both giggle "Excuse you, young lady...Hey...What about Saquera (Shakira), do you like that name Saquera" said Loretta as held Saquera in her arms & nuzzled her nose into Saquera's stomach making her giggle.

"Hmm, Saquera...Saquera Rachelle Tutankhamun..." "That sounds lovely" came a deep baritone voice from the doorway "dont do that Atem, you scared me," said Loretta placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart & trying to calm her breathing down "Im sorry Loretta, I didnt mean to frighten you, I thought you had seen me...That was a beautiful name you came up with" said Atem as he walked over & sat next to Loretta on the bed gazing lovingly at his daughter "Thank you, Atem I just wish I would've come up with it sooner" Loretta chuckled sheepishly "at least our little Princess has a name now & just in time for the ceremony tomorrow, oh...I actually came to tell you that its dinner time" "would you like to hold her..." said Loretta as she looked down at Saquera who was now sound asleep in her arms "Um, maybe not, maybe after we've had dinner she might be awake"

Walking into the dining room with Atem each Royal court member stood up out of there seat to bow to Loretta as she walked past, getting to the head of the table with Atem, Loretta looked down the table & gave them all a nod to sit back down & carry on with their meal, "Loretta, what would you like to eat" Atem said gesturing to the food set out on the long wooden table "Anything will do Atem but not to much please" "Oh, are you ok Loretta" he questioned tilting his head to the side "I think i had too much for lunch & its still sitting in my stomach but I'm ok, I promise" Loretta said putting her hand on top of Atem's & caressing it with her thumb "Excuse me, your Majesty," said Isis coming up next to Loretta & bowing "Oh, hello Isis, what can I do for you" "Would it be ok if I took the young Princess while you ate your dinner" Isis said with a hopeful look on her face "Thank you very much Isis, She's starting to get abit heavy on my arm anyway" Loretta giggled as she carefully handed her daughter to the Priestess trying not to wake her.

After dinner was had everyone eventually peeled off, saying their goodnights to the King & Queen & bowing respectfully, being the last couple to leave before Atem & Loretta Isis handed Saquera back to Atem before leaving with Shada to their chambers.

Being that the night was still young & Saquera was full & contented Atem took Loretta outside into the outer courtyard so they could talk without waking or keeping awake everyone else in the Palace. "What a beautiful night it is tonight, look at the stars," said Atem gazing up as the stars glistened "I only see one beautiful star" said Loretta giggling as she looked at the back of Atem's head "Hmm, what did you say Loretta...Hey! Are you making fun of my hair again" Atem said as he narrowed his eyes but gave a 'I know what you are up to' smirk.

Standing up next to her husband & running her hand past & down his cheek "Of course not Atem, your hair is beautiful..." she said cupping the side of his face "I love it & you so much" "Thank you Loretta, I know that you love me, I have never doubted it" he said kissing her nose "Maybe we should go in now, I dont want Saquera catching a cold" Loretta said pulling the blanket up around Saquera's neck up to her little ears "Would you like to take her..." Atem said with his arms out "Just be careful not to wake her & maybe you should watch out for the side of your chest plate on her cheek" Loretta said as she saw Atem's eyes move to his left shoulder "good point, just let me remove it first before I take her, I would hate to hurt my daughter" Atem said reaching around behind his neck & unclipping the big gold plate & handling it to Loretta as she carefully passed Saquera to him.

The next morning everyone in the Palace was getting ready for the welcoming ceremony & Loretta could hear the crowds starting to build around outside the Palace, putting her into a simple pink dress Loretta laid Saquera down on the bed while she herself got dressed, this was only the second time in a long time that Loretta had worn her crown " _I really should wear this more often_ " Loretta thought to herself as she adjusted it to sit on her head better. Sticking his head through the open door Atem wolf whistled at his wife who was standing in front of the mirror putting the final touches to the kohl under her eyes "Excuse me young lady, have you seen my Queen anywhere" he said in mock concern walking around past her & running his hand around her lower back "Atem...What are you doing" she giggled, kissing his cheek when he got close enough "You look absolutely beautiful Loretta, you look like a true Queen, your Mother would be so proud of you if she saw you" he said Kissing her cheek "Thank you Atem, you are so sweet" she smiled "Are you ready? I will get Saquera for you" he offered walking over & to pick up the now awake baby.

Standing in the entrance way to the top balcony Atem & Loretta stood together as he tickled Saqueras nose making her giggle "Citizen of Egypt..." Atem announced waiting for everyone to quieten down "It is with great joy that I announce the newest member the Tutankhamun Family, Crown Princess Saquera" he finished holding Saquera up as the crowd below clapped & cheered "Long live the Pharaoh, Long live the Queen" they chanted "Thank you everybody" Atem started, raising his hand to silence his people again "I am so overjoyed to have you all here to celebrate with me but not all my news is good, unfortunately, I have bad news, there was meant to be two children born into this family but when the Princess was born, my Queen had complications giving birth to Saquera's twin brother Aten, who sadly died at birth, may his soul rest in peace" he kissed Loretta's cheek as a small stream of tears ran down his "Well done Atem, that was beautiful" she said giving him a chaste kiss as the people surrounding the palace hung their head for a moment of silence.

One whole year later Loretta observed every day how Saquera's features changed, the innocent cherubic faced baby now had sharp narrower eyes, the short black spiky hair that she once had was now past her shoulders with the ends looking like someone had dipped them in purple ink.

Loretta was amazed how fast her daughter was growing up especially one day, when during a meeting, Loretta had sat Saquera down at the foot of her throne to play with her feet & only looking away for a short moment, suddenly seeing her crawling down the steps towards Seto.

Sitting in bed together that night Atem looked at Loretta & then down to his hands that sat in his lap, clearing his throat & closing his eyes "Atem..." Loretta set a concerning glance at her husband "Is everything ok?" "I was just wondering Loretta...If you ah, um...plan to have any more children with me" he asked with a blush "Oh! What has made you ask that" Loretta smirked knowing she carried a secret "Well..." Atem coughed again clearing his throat "As you may know I will need a male heir to take my place as Pharaoh if anything should ever happen to me in the future" Atem said as Loretta started laughing "I'm sorry Atem, I just find it just amuses me that you have started talking about this" "Why, why do you find that funny, I'm serious Loretta" Atem said looking almost hurt.

Taking Atem's hand "Ive got a surprise for you," said Loretta putting it on her stomach as she saw Atem's eyes widen "Loretta...Is this true" Atem asked looking up at Loretta as she nodded "how many months are you?" "Um...Six I think" "That is amazing news, when did you find out" "Just this afternoon actually I went to see Isis after the meeting because had stomach cramp but that is only the first part of the good news" Loretta said smirking "Oh, what is the other part" Atem raised an eyebrow "We are having twins & Isis thinks that one may be a boy" Loretta said happily to Atem's shock as he sat in silence.

Taking his silence as a bad sign Loretta placed her hand on Atems shoulder "I know you are worried about me & I talked to Isis about what happened last time & we both agreed that if I start having any complications at all she will use the potion she made up for the last birth" "Ok Loretta, I trust you & Isis, she has been a very loyal member of my Royal court & she really helped out with Saquera after she was born but Im still very worried for your sake, I dont want to lose you" he said cupping Loretta's cheek in his palm "somehow I dont think these two are going to be as big as Saquera & Aten but please don't stress Atem, I will be ok" Loretta smiled softly kissing Atem's lips before she wriggled down into bed "Ok , I will try to remain positive, I love you, Queen Loretta" Atem said as he too shifted down under the blanket kissing Loretta's temple "I love you too, my Pharaoh" Loretta giggled "Goodnight" the said in unison as Atem snuggled into Loretta's back.


	9. Missing

Two months had gone by since Loretta had told Atem that they were having another set of twins & fortunately this time names had been discussed for the twins; Even though they didnt know what the genders were yet.

Becasue it had been a hot day & now it was becoming a hot night Loretta & Atem had decided to sleep seperately, Atem on the balcony couch & Loretta in the bed -being that Atem was such a gentlemen- . Later that night a stranger lurked in the shadow of the pillars that lined the hallway undetected by patrolling guards, making his way towards the King & Queens chamber the hooded individual made his way over to where the Queen was sleeping & softly snoring, quickly tying a piece of cloth around her face as a gag the hooded intruder then dealt a concussing blow to the back of the Queens neck knocking her out & hence silencing her.

Wondering where in Ra's name she was & why she was suddenly cold, Loretta awoke still gagged as well as having her hands tied up behind her back . Blinking slowly to let her eyes adjust to the candle light Loretta looked up to see the person who had captured her.

Hearing that his victim had now woken up, the hooded man turned to see Loretta harshly glaring at him "Aah, so you are finally awake your Majesty" he mock bowed & then sapt at her feet ' _Bakura!'_ she muffled through the gag in her mouth ' _What do you want?'_ "I'm sorry your highness, I cant hear you, if you are asking me what I want then thats easy...I want you, but more specifically, your life! That rotten husband of your's 'Pharaoh Atem' took everything near & dear from me & now its my turn to take his precious Queen" he said Maliciously as he drew the dagger from his belt & sat it on her neck under her ear.

Grabbing the hair at the nape of Loretta's neck Bakura laughed maniacally "Come now your highnes, Im not really going to hurt you, especially not thatvery pretty face of yours" he said as he yanked her face closer to his. While Bakura was distracted however Loretta had mananged to slip her hands out of the restraints from behind her & land a punch in Bakura's face making him stumble backwards & drop his dagger "Oh? So you want to play rough do you" he said wipping the blood off of the corner of his mouth.

Stalking back over to Loretta, Bakura quickly swiped his dagger up off the ground & took Loretta by the hair "your not going to get away with that little stunt" he said as gently raking his hand backwards through Loretta's very long ebony hair before suddenly shutting his fingers in a tight fist & yanking her backwards making her yelp in pain. "What Beautiful long hair you have...It would be a real shame if someone was to cut it" Bakura remarked as he ran his finger down the edge of the blade noting how sharp it was ' _Please dont, I beg you Bakura, dont please'_ Loretta tried to say with tears streaming down her face now that she could feel the blade of Bakura's dagger at the back of her neck "What was that your Majesty, you want me to cut your hair?" he asked as Loretta started violently shaking her head "As you wish" he said grinning evilly as brought the blade of his dagger backwards up through her hair just barely missing her scalp.

Sitting in complete & utter silence Loretta could only watch as strand by strand her glorious long hair dropped to the ground around her feet like black snow "I think that looks alot better" Bakura remarked sarcastically. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut Loretta started shaking in fear & anger " _This cant be happening, he's going to kill me & I'm never going to see Saquera, Atem or these unborn twins ever again" _Loretta thought as more tears made there way down her face "Whats the matter, dont like your new hair cut" Bakura scoffed as he now stood directly infront of her, luckily Loretta's feet hadn't been tied up so she took advantage of the situation & lifted her leg, swiftly connecting with his privates, stagging backwards with tears in his own eyes Bakura held his lower half & whimpered in pain.

"RIGHT! Something needs to be done about thoes hands & feet of yours...Which do you want me to break first" "None! You better not touch me again Bakura..." she warned with a low growl & a sharp glare "When Atem finds me & see's what you have done to me you are going to wish you had never been born" she finished as she slipped the now cut gag from around her neck "I wouldn't be making thoes kind of threats if I were you _Loretta!_ By the time im finished with you, your so called husband will never see or hear from you again" he cackled

 **At the Palace**

Asleep on the balcony couch, Atem suddenly & for no reason started to have a nightmare, something was wrong, very wrong. Sitting bolt upright Atem put his hand on his chest over his heart, noticing that it was beating alot faster than usual "Somethings not right, Loretta..." He called to no reply "Loretta..." he called again softly walking over towards his bed only to discover that it was empty "Oh no, something is really wrong, Loretta...Where are you sweetheart".

Hearing a commotion going on in the next room Seto sat up slowly in bed rubbing one eye "Atem?...Why is he calling for Loretta? Arent they in the same room...Oh no I should go & see what the problem is" he said as he got up.

Knocking gently on Atem's door "Atem, Is everything ok, whats going on" he whispered, his eyes widening as he saw the distressed state that the Pharaoh was in as the door flung open "What is it Atem, why are you so upset" "Loretta's...Missing" he said almost hyperventilating "Its ok,calm down, are you sure she's not in your Daughters room or hasn't gone to sleep in the bathroom" "Its not ok! No she's gone, look at this pile of her hair that's laying in our bed, She's been taken, I..." he was about to say when he heard a very quiet whisper of a voice in his head "{ _Atem...h-help me p-please, I-I dont know how much longer I can last...P-please Ate...}"_ she whispered as she passed out "No! Loretta" Atem gasped as his eyes began to well up with tears "Atem, talk to me, what's happened" questioned Seto "I-its Loretta, she's hurt I can feel it through our link. Somebody has hurt her, she was calling for help but I dont even know where to start looking" Atem said as his sadness turned to fustration making his now clenched fist turn white.

After giving himself afew moments to calm down Atem turned to look up at Seto "Could you please go & wake Shada & Karim, if we are going to find Loretta we are best to start our search for her now" "you are right Atem, but what about you? We dont know who it is that has the Queen, what if your life is in danger also" "Thank you for your concern Seto but I will be fine...I have my sword but that is also why I said for you to get Shada & Karim, I wont be doing this alone, I will have you by my side" Atem said with a smirk "Yes, I suppose you are right but please be careful" "I will, don't you worry but our main concern is getting Loretta home safe, I'm really worried about her Seto, I dont even know if she is even alive anymore" "It will be ok Atem, we will find her but in the mean time I should go & wake Shada & karim" said Seto as began to walk off "Thank you Seto, come down to the stables with them I will be there with my horse".

Now that their horses were all set up the four men started to make their way out of the Palace & through the city with Atem leading the way, stopping suddenly however Shada looked back at the Pharaoh in concern "Is everything ok my King" "Yes Shada everthing is fine but I want you to lead us now, could you try to using the power of your & see if it can sense Loretta anywhere" "I would be honoured to help find the Queen, but there is one problem Sire..." "Oh & what would that be Shada" said Atem raising an eyebrow "Well...The Queen doesnt hold a Millenium item & I can only track down other items with my key" Shada gulped which made Atem laugh "That is true Shada but I have an idea, take my hand..." "Um yes Sire, but what for" said Shada with a raised eyebrow as he watched Atem back his horse up closer to his & hold his hand out & hesitantly take it "I dont know if this will work or not but maybe the strong bond & the love that I have for Loretta will filter through you & into your Key, thus helping us to locate her" "Excellent thinking your highness"Shada said with a smile before closing his eyes.

Feeling the starting to shake in his hand Shada opened his eyes & let go of the Pharaoh's hand "I do believe the Queen is this way, the pull of the is very strong" "Thank you Shada, please lead the way". After while of following the pull of Shada's key, Shada suddenly stopped, getting down from his horse Shada took afew paces to his left & then to his right, wondering what was going on Atem look down at Shada from up on top of his horse "What seems to be the problem Shada" Atem said raisning an eyebrow "for some reason the stopped shaking so I was getting my berring's again, please forgive me for making you worry, your Majesty" Shada said with a bow "all is forgiven, now which way Shada?" Atem said nodding in response to the bow "Um...West your Highness towards the Nile".

Getting to the cliffs that over looked the Nile the four men stopped as both pairs scanned to the East & then to the West "Now unfortunately we need to split up, so Shada you can come with me, we are going to head east, Seto, you take Karim & head west, If any of us find anything or Loretta use one of your monsters to send an attack up into the sky as a signal" "Are you sure you are going to be ok, perhaps I should come with you, my Pharaoh" "No Seto, I gave the orders & I am taking Shada with me, I will be fine, now lets go & stay safe everyone" Atem said as both he & Shada gave there horses a slight kick & took off down the East side of the Nile "Come Karim, we must hurry & find the Queen" said Seto as they too took off after giving his horse a small kick in the side.

Reaching the shore line of the Nile Seto & Karim scanned either side looking for any clues that could lead them to their missing Queen, "Im not seeing anything Seto, do you think we should re-group with the Pharaoh & search somewhere else" "No we need to keep looking, what would Atem say if you told him you had given up on finding his wife, he is already very stressed that she went missing in the first place but to have a member of his royal court give up on him, unacceptable Karim" "I'm sorry Seto, you are right, I said I would stand by the Pharaoh through everything when I became a royal court member & stick to my word I must" "That sounds more like it...Hey, can you see that..." said Seto pointing to a hole in the side of the cliff "it looks like the entrance to a cave" "it does, should we go & examine it or wait for our King?" "I think we should & we will only alert the Pharaoh once we find something, but be on your guard".

Walking their horses slowly up the the mouth of the cave Seto & Karim quietly got off & readied their weapons " _Stay behind me & follow my lead, if anyone is in there I will hold them off" _Seto whispered to Karim who nodded in agreement " _But what if the Queen is in there?" "You can get her then but from what Atem told me she is probably injured so pick her up carefully"_ Seto whispered as Karim nodded. Slowly sliding his face around the corner Seto saw the faint outline of someone sat up against the cave wall but they were unrecognisable due to the lack of light "Hello...Is anyone there, show yourself" Seto commanded raising his sword to protect himself, as he lifted it however the new rays of Ra glinted off the edge revealing a piece of clothing that looked familiar "L-Loretta, is that you" he stuttered "What can you see Seto" Karim asked nervously keeping well back behind Seto "I think I can see the Queen, come I need your help to get her out" said Seto as he beckoned Karim forward with his finger.

Creeping slowly into the mouth of the cave Seto's foot hit something "Karim, come here I think we have found Loretta but she looks really weak & who ever took her has beaten her up severly" "You take her top half & I'll take her feet" said Karim as the nodded & then gently lifted Loretta up". Just as they were getting ready to walk out of the cave the light was blocked by the shadow of a person "Im so glad you are here Ate...Hey your not the Pharaoh" Seto said as he looked up to see a man with snow white hair & a cloak that partially covered his arms "No, I'm not & you have something that belongs to me, put. Her. Down" Bakura said drawing his sword "Bakura! I should have known it was you who took Loretta, she doesnt belong to you..." "She belongs to our King" Karim said cutting Seto off to which Bakura let out an evil cackle "You two are so funny, I'll tell you what I will fight you for her, if you win you can have her but if I win I get your pathetic lives as well" "Suit yourself Bakura but its two on one" "Maybe but im better that you two twits put together" "Excuse me, you happen to be speaking to two the members of the Pharaohs royal court so I would refrain from the insults if I was you" "Oh yea & who's going to stop me" Bakura leered.

Charging at Bakura with his sword aimed directly at his chest Seto smirk as he quickly whipped around & was able to deliver the first blow to the thieves arm. Hissing in pain Bakura picked up his sword & halted Seto's second attack which would have been fatal if it landed "Not to be bad for a priest" Bakura mocked "Not too bad yourself either, for a thief" Seto scoffed back as he motioned with his hand behind his back to get Loretta out & away from the cave.

Spotting what was going on Bakura lunged at Karim barely missing his leg but catching Loretta's wrist that hung down "Karim, are you ok" "Im fine but the Queen has been hit" "Get her out of here & find the Pharaoh she needs to get back to the palace to see Isis immediately" "Are you going to be ok here by yourself Seto? If you get killed the Pharaoh won't be happy with me" "I'll be fine just take the Queen & get out of here" commanded Seto as Karim nodded. Getting far enough away from the cave Karim raised his arm to the sky "Come forth Curse of Dragon, shoot your flame towards the sky to alert the Pharaoh"

 **With Atem & Shada **

Walking along on their horses Shada could tell the Atem was getting increasingly more upset, to them there search had been in vain. "If you dont mind me saying your highness, I think that maybe it is best if we...What was that!" Shada said suddenly as the sight of a bright red & orange flame directed towards the sky was caught out of the corner of his eye cutting him off "Its Karim!..."Atem exclaimed with joy "They must have found Loretta" he said as he gave his horse a light kick with happy tears flowing from his eyes.

 **With Seto, Karim & now Bakura** (under arrest)

"Look Seto its the Pharaoh & Shada, they must have seen my signal" "Yes, thank Ra" said Seto sadly as he looked down at Loretta who was now lying in his arms, now that they were out in the light of the sun Seto was able to see the true severity of Loretta's injuries, she had been slashed across the cheek from just under her eye to her jaw which was still just slightly bleeding, the nighty she had worn to bed last night was ripped from her knee to her thigh showing various other cuts & bruises. Looking futher down Seto noticed a bruise bigger than the span of his hand on her calf thats stretched over to her shin, besides her other obvious cuts & bruises something still wasn't right, except in the fact that she was unconcious. Her hair was gone, the beautiful long ebony hair that everyone was so used to seeing wasn't there anymore, Bakura had slashed at it with his dagger, now instead of having bangs that sat perfectly just at her collarbone they had been cut short at two different lenghts, one to her forehead & the other almost non-existant.

Doing his best to clean her up a little before Atem got to them, Seto used the small canaster of water he had him to gently clear away any dried blood especially from the wound on her face. Slowly walking his horse up to Seto's Atem looked at up at Seto with sad smile then down at Loretta feeling his lower lip starting to tremble "Could I have her please Seto" he said softly as Seto nodded, sliding back as far as he could on his horses back Atem reached over & carefully pulled Loretta up into his lap, laying her across one arm. Caressing her unharmed cheek Atem looked down at Loretta as tears that dripped from his cheeks landed softly on her "I'm so sorry Loretta, I wish I could have done more, I wasn't there for you...I'm sorry" he said squeezing his eyes shut.

In a snap anger flashed his eyes suddenly turning from sorrowful to hatred, Atem whippped his head around & glared at Bakura baring his teeth like a vicious dog "Bakura!" he snarled "You are going to regret everything you have done to my Queen, you may have had a grudge against me, but that is the way it should have stayed! Against me!" he said as his anger flared "How dare you come into my Palace & take my wife! She did nothing to you, I didnt even do anything to you! Take him away please Karim, I need to calm down" he said closing his eyes & let a long slow exhale out through his nose. Reaching over & placing his hand on Atem's shoulder Seto looked at his King "Are you ok now, I am so sorry Atem" "I think I am ok now but Loretta need urgent attention, we need to get back to the palace" Atem said as Seto nodded & they started to ride off, Atem glaring holes in Bakura's bare back.

 **At the Palace**

"Hurry up & open the gates we need to get to Isis with the Queen" Yelled Seto who was now riding up in front with Shada at Atem's side & Karim behind them who had a very solemn & down cast bakura slumped over his horses hindquarters "I'll take Loretta to Isis..." Atem announced "Karim, you are in charge of taking Bakura to the dungeon, please see to it that he is locked up securely & keep thoes handcuffs on" "Yes my King, I wont let you down" he said with a bow .

Upon reaching the Palace Seto helped Atem down with Loretta making sure not to bump her too much due to not know the true extent of her injuries. Walking through the Palace to Isis's chambers holding Loretta bridal style Atem gently knocked on the door "Isis, are you in there, we need you" he said in an almost panic, opening the door for the Pharaoh Isis gasped "Oh dear! What has happened the Queen? Please bring her in & lay her down on the bed" Isis said with a bow as Atem walked past her & laid Loretta down "Bakura happened, he took Loretta last night, we were so lucky to find her but I fear she not survive from her injuries" Atem said as tears started to well up in his eyes "I promise you I will try my best to restore the Queen back to perfect health but its going to take some time, she may even never be able to walk ever again" Isis said sadly as Atem looked at her wide eyed.

After watching Isis work for afew minutes Atem stood up from Loretta's bedside still gazing down sadly at his badly beaten up wife "I need to be alone for a while, please send someone to update me on Loretta's progress or if she wakes up, I'll be in my throne" he said with a sigh as he began to talk away "Of course your Majesty" Isis said with a bow as Atem walked out the door.


	10. The Twins

**Atem's POV**

I am currently sitting in my throne thinking, thinking about Loretta, I'm very worried about her. It has been two whole days since Seto & Karim found & rescued Loretta from Bakura's evil clutches & she still hasn't recovered from her injuries, I dont want her to die I love her. I also have in the back of my mind that I am going to be a Father for the second time so I worry for my unborn children, are they still alive or has Bakura killed them too, I hope not. Letting out a large sigh I sit with my elbows on the arms of my throne rubbing my temples, what more can I do, I sit here stressing while Loretta lays in bed in our chambers unconscious, I need to go & see her it may just cheer me up.

Walking through the halls of my Palace I stop outside the door to the chamber I share with Loretta, taking a deep breath I close my eyes " _You can do this Atem..."_ I tell myself as I slowly release the built-up air out through my nose & open my eyes & the door. Walking into the room I gaze in sadness at my beautiful wife who is laying in my bed barely breathing. Falling to my knees at her bedside I pick up her hand & kiss the top of it softly, "my poor girl, you didn't deserve any of this why did he have to cut your beautiful hair & damage your face, oh my darling" I say as I gently caress my thumb over the stitches on her cheek. Taking off my crown I can now easily rest my head on her hand that I am still holding onto "Please come back to me, I miss you, I can't sleep at night, I'm restless & depressed without you by my side, my heart longs to see your beautiful Sapphire eyes & hear your wonderful voice, I love you Loretta..." I say as I feel a tear tracking down my cheek that drips off my chin & onto my kilt "I won't lose you, I just won't" I say squeezing my eyes shut as more tears travel down my face.

 **normal pov**

After falling asleep at her bedside, Atem wakes up finding himself gazing directly into two beautiful glistening sapphire pools "L-Loretta..." he stutters "Y-You're awake, I-I can't believe it, how are you feeling?" Atem finishes as happy tears well up in his eyes "alot better but my leg really hurts" she said looking down at her bandaged limb "I knew I should have never left you to sleep alone, if I would have just been by your side Bakura would've never taken you away from me, I love you Loretta & you mean the world to me" Atem says as he puts himself up onto the bed next to Loretta "Could you help me to sit up please, its been so long since I have given you a hug" "Ok just take it easy your still not completely recovered but now I should get Isis to check your wounds & change those bandages" Atem said as he slid his hand under Loretta's back & gently pushed her up, pulling her with the other arm.

Still holding his hand Loretta pulled Atem in embracing him tightly, resting her chin on his shoulder & nuzzling the side of his neck with her nose "h-hey that tickles" Atem chuckled "its so nice to hear you laughing again, even though I was unconscious I could still hear everything that was said including what you were saying this morning" Loretta said as she sat back from Atem & smiled at him "Oh, you heard all that?..." Atem said in surprise as Loretta nodded "I meant every word, Loretta, I fell into a depressed state when I thought you would never wake up, I couldn't sleep at night & when I was able to I would be woken up with nightmares stemming back to what Bakura did to you & some going as far as him actually taking your life" Atem said he cast his eyes down hiding his face behind his bangs, gently lifting his chin Loretta looked back into his eyes "You don't have to worry about that happening, I'm here & I'm still alive, albeit with a few cuts & bruises" Loretta said with a giggle "Yes you are right & I'm so very glad you are back with me but I have bad news for you...The reason your leg is so sore is that when Bakura beat you up he broke your leg, so you are going to need someone to help you walk for a while until it fully heals" "He must've done it before he knocked me out, I...argh!" Loretta winced in pain holding her stomach "Loretta, what's wrong why are you in pain" Atem said in a panic "I think...The twins are coming" Loretta said hoarsely "But I thought they weren't due for another month at least" said Atem with his eyes widening "Please go & get Isis Atem...Argh! Hurry" Loretta said as she cried out in pain again.

 **Atem's POV**

As I open the door I'm shocked to see Isis standing in front me on the other side "Pardon my intrusion your majesty..." she says with a bow "but I heard the Queen crying out in pain, is everything ok?" she questions as she tilts her head to look through my open door "No I don't think so, Loretta's in labour & is in a lot of pain" I say as another loud cry of pain from Loretta hits my ears "yes I see, she definitely is in labour, would you like to stay with her my King or wait until after the twins are born" she asks as she walks past me & over to Loretta "I think I will stay, I owe it to Loretta to be here for her" I say pushing the door shut & walk over Loretta's opposite side taking her hand. "Its ok now, calm down, Isis is here to help you now, just take it easy" I sooth as my thumb caresses her hand "take a deep breath & close your eyes for a second...Now breath out, you can do this Loretta just focus on me & do what your body tells you when you are ready" I finish trailing my fingers up & down her arm to settle her as she nods.

Feeling Loretta squeezing my hand tighter & tighter I can tell that she is struggling to give birth to the first child, I need to say something, "You can do it Loretta, just remember to breath" I say kissing the back of her hand as she gives me a tired smile "Your almost there your highness, one more push & then the first baby will be born" I hear Isis say as Loretta cries out again.

The whole room then goes silent until the small squeak of a baby is heard "Congratulations my Pharaoh your firstborn child is a boy" Isis says happily as a happy tear rolls down my cheek "Thank you Isis..." I nod as I look down at Loretta who has her eyes closed & is breathing very slowly but heavily "Is Loretta going to be ok?" I question as a look of concern spreads across my face "the Queen has lost quite a lot of blood but should recover very quickly, our only hope is that the next child is born a lot quicker" "May I see my Son please Isis" I ask as I walk over to her "Oh, yes, of course, you can & i think you might be pleasantly surprised of this child's features" Isis beams as she carefully hands me, my Son,.

Gently pushing the cloth back that covers the small boys head, I look at him in amazement, its like looking in a tiny mirror. This child has the same unruly tri-coloured hair as me but the one thing that makes him different is that he has Loretta's beautiful Sapphire eyes "What are you going to name your new Prince, my Pharaoh" says Isis as the baby in my arms takes her finger "I think I may have to discuss it with Loretta..." I say sheepishly "But I think I'm going to name him after my Great Grand Father Amenhotep" "That sounds wonderful Pharaoh, I am so happy for you" "Thank you Isis, I'll just go into the other room with him for now, I dont want him to be startled if Loretta starts going into labour again" I said as I moved my son up onto my shoulder "once the Queen wakes up I'll will get you so she can feed him, he seems to be fine for now" Isis said with a smile as I walk away & shut the door behind me.

 **Normal POV**

An hour or so later Atem was woken by a loud scream, panicking for a second & then calming down he realised that it was Loretta. Checking that his newborn son was safe & still asleep Atem made his way into the other room to be with Loretta, walking into his chambers he saw that his second child was already over half way through being born, rushing over to Loretta's side he took her hand & kissed it "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I fell asleep looking after Amenhotep" "Thank you...for being here...Atem" Loretta said panting as she took a quick couple of breaths "I wouldn't miss this for anything, I love you Loretta & I want to be here for you any way that I can..." Atem said smiling "Now come on Loretta just one or two more pushes & then you are done" Atem finished looking at Isis as she nodded in agreement "You can do it, your highness, just one more big push" Isis said as Loretta started to push again & then passed out as the baby was delivered.

Seeing that Loretta had fainted, Atem's eyes widened in worry but then began to relax as he gently moved Loretta's bangs off her forehead "You have done so well, rest up now my darling you deserve it. Isis? What gender is my second child" Atem questioned watching Isis wrap the baby up in a cloth & clean its face "Congratulations my Pharaoh, you have another beautiful baby girl" Isis said smiling "may I have her?" "Certainly my King, I will leave you alone with the Queen now, if there is anything you need I will be in my chambers with Shada" Isis said with a bow as she handed the newborn to Atem "Thank you Isis, Loretta & I really appreciate everything you do for us, enjoy your time with Shada" Atem said with a smile as he looked down at his newborn Daughter & smiled at her.

The next day Atem was getting ready to hold a special meeting to introduce his two new & both living twins "Excuse me Seto?..." questioned Mahad "Do you know why the Pharaoh has called this meeting? Its not usual for us to have a meeting in the morning" "I dont know? But apparently, it is a surprise" said Seto with a smirk which made Mahad frown. As the Six members of Atems royal court stood around talking to one another trying to figure out what their King was up to, said King was with his Queen getting his day old twins ready to be presented to the rest of the Royal court "you ok Atem, how are you getting on with Amen' " Loretta giggled "I've got him dressed but his bangs won't stay down" Atem said with a small growl as he struggled with the young boys hair "Don't worry about it Atem, he's a baby...Aww look at you Amen' aren't you so cute" Loretta cooed at the boy as she came around from the other side of the bed with his twin sister, both babies were dressed in a long white tunic to their knees, Amenhotep having dark grey bands on his sleeves & Ankara having dark purple "Are you ready to go, Loretta,, my Royal court is probably waiting for us" Atem said with a chuckle.

Walking into the throne room Atem walked past his royal court members in complete silence, taking his place on his throne he sat down closing his eyes & smirking "Pharaoh?" Seto asked "Where is the Queen" "I am right here Seto" Loretta said to everyone as she walked into the throne room with one baby in each arm, looking at their Queen the royal court gasped in surprise "I-I cant believe it, T-twins" Seto stuttered "What an absolute miracle, a boy! And a girl" Shimon gapped at the two babies as Loretta took her place in her throne handing Amenhotep to Atem who stood up & held his son protectively but proudly in his arms "After the death of my other son Aten, I am proud to introduce to you to Prince Amenhotep, my Son will become your next Pharaoh when my time has come & sitting on Loretta's knee, however, is Princess Ankara" Atem said gesturing with his hand to Loretta.

Walking up to Atem, Shimon put his hand on Atem's shoulder "Congratulations my King, I am so pleased that you finally have a male heir to carry on your legacy & no doubt he will be a splitting image of you when he is older" Shimon smiled "Thank you Shimon, yes only difference is that he has his Mothers beautiful Sapphire eyes" Atem said looking over his shoulder & smiling at her lovingly as she sat & fed Ankara. As days & weeks went by the twins began to grow, as each one started to look like his/her opposite parent, Amenhoteps blonde bangs began to sharpen slightly as more could be seen coming through, whereas his Sapphire eyes stayed slightly rounded much like his Mother. Ankara's deep violet eyes, on the other hand, started to narrow, much like her sisters at the same age & her black hair was now getting long enough that Loretta could just tie it into small pigtails.


	11. Betrayal

Days turned into weeks & weeks turned into months & everyday Loretta & Atem's twins grew to look more & more like their parents. Atem & Loretta had never been so close, every day their strong bond grew even stronger but that was all about to change.

"Excuse me, my Pharaoh" Shada bowed "Just to let you now the Nobles from Southern Egypt are due to arrive in two hours, your Highness" Shada said as he took a step back from Atem's throne "Very good, thank you Shada, if you would excuse me I need to go & freshen up & see how Loretta is getting on with the twins" Atem said as he rose from his seat, making his way past Shada who bowed until he had left the room.

Walking down the hallway towards his chamber Atem smiled " _I don't know where I would be without Loretta, she has proven herself to be such a wonderful mother & I can see her becoming an even better Queen" _Atem thought to himself, reaching his chamber door Atem opened it to find Loretta laying on her side sound asleep with their son nestled into her chest " _My beautiful Queen"_ Atem thought as he walked over to her, gently brushing her bangs off her face & gazing at her lovingly.

Quietly taking off his jewellery & clothing except for his kilt, Atem grabbed a towel & headed towards his private bathroom, stepping in & shutting the door behind him, he turned the water on, while waiting for it to heat up slightly he took off his crown, earrings & neck bands. Clutching the side of the basin Atem took a step back feeling his knees shaking below him "What is wrong with me, I feel strange...argh my head" he said as he let go of the basin & rubbed his temples "Maybe I'll be better once I get into the shower" he said quietly to himself as he took small steps towards the shower but still clinging to the wall. Stepping in under the water Atem relaxed against the wall & closed his eyes, slowly but surely his headache seemed to die down, now that he was feeling slightly better he continued on with washing himself.

Waking up to find her son curled up next to her chest Loretta giggled "did my handsome little man have a good sleep? I thought for sure I just sensed your dad in the room" Loretta blushed as she blew a bit of cool air onto Amen's face making him scrunch up his little nose, getting up & putting the small boy over her shoulder Loretta wondered out of the room & along the hallway "come on, maybe Auntie Mana would like to see you while mummy goes & talks to Uncle Seto" Loretta cooed as she looked at her son out of the corner of her eye.

Walking along the hallway Loretta noticed Mana & Mahad sitting very close together, as Loretta got closer to the pair she coughed clearing her throat making Mana & Mahad jump "Oh, my Queen, I didn't see you there" said Mahad as he stood up & then bowed "I was wondering if you would be able to look after Amenhotep for me Mana, but I see you are busy with Mahad" Loretta smirked "oh no, not at all, we were only talking" Mana said showing a cheesy grin as she reached out & took Amen' "Come on you two out with it, what's going on? I know you two are close but you have never been this close before" Loretta said as she stood lightly glaring at them with her hands on her hips.

"Well..."Mahad said sheepishly looking at Mana for approval "Mana & I want to start courting but we dont know how to tell Atem er I mean his highness, please dont tell the Pharaoh, we want to tell him" Mahad begged "well congratulations to both of you, I always thought you were actually brother & sister but my lips are sealed, I won't tell Atem a thing untill you are ready" said Loretta as she watched Mana & Mahad heave a huge sigh of relief & then start to laugh "Thank you so much your Majesty, as you know we have been friends with the Pharaoh for a long time & we want to make this a surprise for him" Mahad beamed "You have my word Mahad, I won't tell him anything...I better be on my way now, you be a good boy for Mana please Amen' " Loretta said as she smiled at Mana & gave Amen a kiss on the cheek.

Standing outside of Seto's door Loretta quietly cleared her throat & then knocked on his door. Hearing the gentle knock to his door Seto got up from his desk & went to the door, not realising that the Queen would be on the other side, opening the door Seto smiled "Good afternoon your Majesty, to what pleasure do I owe this visit" Seto said bowing "Good Afternoon Seto, im here about Atem's birthday, its coming up & hes turning 21 so a big celebration is in order, since I obviously cant discuss these plans with him may I come in & talk with you" "Of course, be my guest, you can have a seat at my desk" Seto bowed, purposefully breathing in as she walked past Seto smirked in delight as the sweet scent of Loretta's African Violet perfum lingered his nostrils, gazing at Loretta in a dream like state Seto stood watching her as she pulled the chair out from the desk & flicked her long ebony hair that fell in waves down her back, sitting down in the chair Loretta turned to see Seto still standing in the same place but with a love struck look on his face "Seto, are you ok, I'm waiting for you" Loretta giggled.

Sitting on the edge of the desk Seto watched as Loretta elloquintly drew up plans for Atem's birthday, as she continued to write he subtly moved closer. Putting her quill down & stretching Loretta unintentionally placed her hand in Seto's lap not realising that he was so close, taking her hand away & blushing Loretta hid her face in her bangs "I-I'm sorry Seto, I-I didn't mean to put my hand there" she apologised keeping her head down.

Gently taking her chin in his hand Seto carefully turned her head, both pairs of radiating sapphire eyes now locked on to one another, blushing slightly Seto smiled "don't be embarrassed it was my fault for sitting too close...my, you are beautiful" he said as he slowly leaned closer "Um, I should go, I've been away from Atem for a long time now & he's probably wondering where I am" Loretta said in a panic as she noticed Seto's eyes starting to slide shut "Oh, I suppose you are right, I'm sorry, you better go" said Seto as he got up & walked away, standing with his back to Loretta "I'm sorry Seto, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I know how you feel about me & even though I like you, I really shouldn't even be in your room alone" said Loretta as she walked over to him placing her hand on his back.

Turning around he gave her a sad smile "I know, I dont know what I was thinking, Atem is my cousin & my King, I cant betray him by having feelings for his wife, Im sorry Loretta" Seto said as he hung his head in shame, lifting up his chin Loretta looked him directly in the eye "I admire you for your loyalty Seto & that is very gracious of you, you are such a sweet guy, you'll find someone, one day" Loretta said with a smirk as she held his cheek in her hand.

Taking her hand off his cheek Seto smiled also "Thank you my Queen, I will always be here to serve & protect you" he said as he kissed her hand "Thank you Seto, I better get going & please keep thoes plans away from Atem's sight" said Loretta as she nodded at Seto & then began to walk away, catching her hand mid swing Seto pulled her back to him, making her lock eyes with him once again "I cant take this anymore...Loretta, I love you, I've loved you from the first day that I met you, please Loretta, please be with me" Seto said as Loretta looked at him with wide eyes "Im sorry Seto, I cant be with you..." Loretta sighed dropping her head & looking at the floor "Please, just forget about me, you're only saying these things because of the jealously you feel for Atem" Loretta said as her rage started to grow "I cant do this with you, now let me go! I have to go & see..." Loretta started again but was cut off by Seto quickly pulling her into his chest & passionately kissing her.

Running up to Seto's door, Isis threw it open "Seto! Come quick, its the Phara-, oh my..." Isis said blushing as she trailed off from her sentence, standing wide eyed in the door way, she gazed upon the High Priest who had the Queen cradled in his arms enveloped in a deep kiss.

Opening his eyes to look at his new love Seto spotted someone out of the corner of his eye "Oh no! Loretta, I-I mean your Majesty..." he stuttered "what are you doing in my chamber, Isis" he said looking panicked as he had just been caught red handed "I came to get you, the Pharaoh has been found unconcious in his bathroom in a pool of blood" Isis said stressing the issue "Atem, no...Out of my way, I need to get to him" Loretta said franticly as she ran past Isis & Seto in tears "Not a word of what you saw to the Pharaoh, he cant know about this" Seto scolded Isis as he stormed out of his room & down the hallway leaving a very stunned & saddened Isis.

Coming down the hallway Loretta saw through her tears that Isis' medical room door had been left open, cautiously creeping in Loretta looked in horror as her husband lay on the bed unresponsive & covered in blood, noticing also that he was only in a towel that was saturated with his blood. Running her hand down the side of his face Loretta started to cry "Oh Atem, I should have never left you, i-if I would have just stayed in our room you w-wouldn't be in this mess, my Pharaoh" she sobbed placing a light kiss on his cheek. Kneeling down next to the bed Loretta took Atem's hand & held it tightly while letting the tears flow down her face.

Walking into her medical room Isis gasped seeing the Queen down on her knees "Your Majesty!..." she said with concern as Loretta slowly turned her head to look at her "I'm so sorry you had to see the Pharaoh in this state, but I guarantee you that I will return him to you safe & sound" Isis nodded gently placing her hand on Loretta's back

"Thank you Isis, I will leave you now so you can treat him, I will be in my throne if you want me...Bye Atem, please wake up soon, I love you" Loretta said to Atem as she ran her hand through his bangs & kissed his forehead as she took one last look at his bloodied face before turning & walking out.

Making her way to the throne room Loretta started to wonder what was going to happen to her & Seto now, he had declared his love for her in all earnestly but the feeling wasn't mutual at all, Loretta felt sorry for Seto, he was a really nice guy but her only love was Atem & she couldn't go against her husband with his cousin? Could she? No, of course, she couldn't, Loretta was raised better than that, even though she still didn't completely know all the royal rules yet she knew that going behind someone's back with another was wrong. Sitting down in her throne Loretta sighed "Please get better Atem, I don't want to lose you, what am I going to tell him about Seto? I can't, it would break his heart to find out & I don't really want to get him into trouble..." she sighed again holding her forehead "What am I going to do" she whispered to herself

After an hour or so had passed Loretta could hear slow slightly shuffled footsteps coming down the hall, getting up & raising an eyebrow Loretta walked over towards the door still looking partially concerned, peeking her head out a huge smile spread across Loretta's face, its was Atem, with the help of Isis he was walking very slowly down the hall towards her

"Atem..." Loretta cried as she rushed up to him but stopped a foot away "Are you ok, what are you doing up, you should be resting" she said as she noticed that his crown had been replaced by bandages

"I-I wanted to see you...w-we need to t-talk" he stuttered as Loretta slipped her arm under his taking him off Isis's shoulders "Oh, yeah...Um, you can go now Isis, Atem & I need to talk in private" Loretta as she nodded to Isis

"Of course your Majesty, if you need me I will be back in my medical chamber," Isis said with a bow before walking off.

Walking back into the throne room & up to his throne, Loretta carefully deposited Atem down into his seat, sitting down in her own throne Loretta turned to look at Atem who was rubbing his bandaged forehead

"Atem...I...I don't know what to say, except I'm..." Loretta started to say as she was cut off by Atem holding up his hand to silence her

"...There is no need to apologise Loretta, I love you & I trust you, there is no need to say anything" he smirked at her

"H-how can you be so forgiving, I was found kissing your cousin, that's inexcusable, I'm meant to be _your_ Queen Atem, I shouldn't have even entered Seto's room without someone with, me" Loretta said dropping her head & letting her bangs cover her face

"That maybe but it wasnt all your fault..." Atem stated as he touched Loretta's hand that was sitting on the arm of her throne "Isis told me when I awoke what had happened & how Seto had told her not to tell me, granted you shouldn't have been in Seto's chambers alone with him but as I said I trust you, I know you would never do anything behind my back" he smiled as he gently tilted Loretta's chin up so to look at her.

"I cant believe how trusting you are of me, we have only been married two years & now I get caught doing something like this..." Loretta sighed "I need to say this Atem to get it off my chest so I feel better...I'm sorry for what I did..." standing up out of her throne & the coming around in front of Atem, Loretta went down on her knees at his feet, making him gasp "Please forgive me my Pharaoh, I don't deserve your love & compassion, I'm grateful for everything you have done for me & I would _never_ want to break your heart or your trust" Loretta said as she leaned forward resting her forehead on his knees with tears welling up in her eyes

"Please stand up Loretta, I may be a Pharaoh but I am also your husband, you don't need to get down on your knees for me, we are equals, if you are going to be down on your knees then I should be too, but your place is on your throne by my side, not at my feet" he smiled as Loretta looked up at him with a sad smile on her face.

Standing up & propping herself up on the armrest of his throne, Loretta slipped her arm around the back of Atem's neck "So what is going to happen to Seto, Atem?" Loretta questioned raising an eyebrow.

Turning to look at Loretta, Atem frowned "Well, unfortunately he has to be trialled & then sentenced in court, I know my cousin well & I know he will plead guilty straight away..." stopping to take a breath Atem sighed "Its sad in the fact that I have to try my own cousin but he broke the rules, I can say for definite Loretta that he won't get the death penalty, what he did was wrong but not bad enough for a punishment as severe as that" Atem as he saw the look on Loretta's face change from worry to relief.

Giving his head a light hug & placing a soft kiss on his cheek, Loretta smiled "Thank you Atem, thank you for being such a kind & merciful Pharaoh, so what sort of punishment will he get? I believe I should be punished as well, I am _your_ Queen Atem & I should have stopped him instead of letting him take his advances on me" Loretta said as her happy smile turned to a frown as she thought back to the event

Shaking his head lightly Atem sighed "No because you are of a higher position & as it wasn't your fault, you will receive no punishment except by me..." Atem smirked as Loretta gulped "But as for Seto's punishment I would have to ask Shimon about this, he is the oldest member of my Royal court (Excluding Aknadin who was banished before Atem met Loretta) & will most likely know the punishment for the crime, being that I am in an unfit state right now, I will have to guide you through what to do & from what I remember my Father teaching me these trials are _always_ at dawn"

Gulping, Loretta looked at Atem "I-I don't know if I can do this Atem, I haven't been Queen for very long, I don't know if I have what it takes to put any sentence against Seto" Loretta said as she looked down with her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

Feeling Atem's hand gently rubbing her back, she leaned over onto him for comfort "It's going to be ok Loretta, I know you are nervous but you must overcome your feelings, you are Queen & this is part of your job..." Atem said as he brushed away a strand of hair & caressed her cheek "I will be with you every step of the way so you don't have to worry about doing this alone, you wont entirely decide his punishment, the rest of my royal court will be there to discuss it with us & you only have to dictate which punishment you see fit" Atem smiled seeing Loretta brighten slightly

Smiling at Atem & kissing his cheek again Loretta raised an eyebrow "So, what's my punishment then?" she giggled & then smirked, "Hmm, well, that I'm not sure about either..." Atem smirked "I'm sure I'll come up with something, speaking of which...Would you be able to help me back to our chambers, I think I need to lie down" Atem grimaced as he rubbed his temples.

Getting off the arm of Atem's throne Loretta took his hand & carefully pulled him up, slipping her arm around the top of his back with his arm over the back of her neck Loretta helped Atem walk down the steps of his throne & out the door & along the hallway.

 **TBC...**


	12. Sentencing

After resting for afew hours Atem sat up & yawned, stretching his arms over his head & arching his back he smiled when he felt his vertebrae pop "slow down Atem, your not one-hundred percent yet" he said to himself with a chuckle. Looking over at Loretta who was still sound asleep he gently ran his fingers down her bare arm "Loretta...We have to go & see Shimon" he smiled as she gently rolled over with her eyes starting to flutter open, closing her eyes again Loretta smiled

"But I'm still sleepy" she pouted, chuckling Atem smiled "you are so beautiful, but we have to get up..." sighing "Dont forget we still need to trail Bakura too, his punishment on the other hand is going to be alot more severe, Im sorry Loretta" Atem said as his smiled turned in a frown, opening her eyes quickly Loretta sat up & cupped Atem's cheek in her palm "Dont be sad Atem, I will be ok, at least I will have you by my side" she said as she gazed into his eyes & smiled.

Walking towards Shimons room Loretta sighed & stopped dead in her tracks "Loretta...Whats wrong" Atem said as he stopped next to Loretta & took her hand "I'm ok Atem, I'm just really nervous, I know its only Shimon who we are going to talk to for now but I am really anxious about what he is going to say" Loretta said as she started to shake slightly, embracing his wife to help calm her down Atem place a light kiss on her cheek

"its ok Loretta, I know you are worried but I can assure you, everything is going to be ok" Atem said as he tightened his hold on Loretta gently rubbing her back "t-thank you Atem" said Loretta as she tried & then failed to hold back a sob, letting her tears flow freely down Atem's back.

Noticing that Loretta was crying Atem pulled back from her so that he could look at her "Loretta...Look at me, you can do this, you are strong but you need to be brave, for me & yourself, I realise now that you have feelings for Seto & dont wish any harm to come to him, but thats why I am with you, if Shimon says anything at all you dont agree with, I will be right there to back you up, you have my word" Atem said as he lifted Loretta's chin & kissed her forehead.

After standing for a while to comfort his wife & to make sure she was ok they finally continued on to Shimons room, knocking on the door Loretta took a deep breath as the door began to open,

" Good afternoon my Pharaoh & my Queen, what an honour it is to have you here to what do I owe the pleasure" Shimon said in shock "Good Afternoon Shimon, we have come to talk to you about Seto's punishment" Atem frowned as he looked at Loretta out of the corner of his eye "Oh yes of course, please come in your Majesties" shimon bowed as Atem & Loretta stepped through the door.

Taking a seat on the couch Atem cleared his throat "Now because of what happened with Seto, I think it is only fair that he gets a light punishment, starting with his should be taken from him, hence he will then lose the title of Head Priest & Royal court member, what do you think Shimon, you were there with my Father" Atem said checking on Loretta again who sat quietly next to him nodding in agreement

"For someone so young you are very wise my Pharaoh & I cant see anything wrong with that type of punishment, for what he did to the Queen was unexceptable, the only thing I can think of is if he becomes a temple guardian starting from the lowest rank" Shimon said as Atem hummed in agreement

"What do you think Loretta, it's going to be your call" Atem said as he looked at Loretta who had her head down thinking, slowly raising her head Loretta looked at Atem

"I think that is fair but I think after 6 to 8 months he should be re-tested & brought back into your royal court, IF he has learned his lesson" Loretta said as Atem nodded

"Ok Loretta, if that is what you wish I will make it so, so let it be written, so let it be done!" Atem said as he stood up holding his hand out for Loretta to take

"Is that all you wish to speak about my King? What about Bakura" Shimon said as he stood up & bowed

"Yes it is, thank you Shimon but I will dealing out Bakura's punishment" said Atem as his eyes narrowed & his lip started to curl up in a snarl "it was an honour to help you my Pharaoh, if you need anymore advice please feel free to ask me" Shimon said bowing again as Atem made his way out the door "your input was much appreciated" Atem said with a smile.

Wandering slowly back down to their chamber Atem looked at Loretta "I'm very proud of you Loretta, you handled that so well I'm glad to call you my wife & my Queen" Atem smiled as he kissed the top of Loretta's hand

"I couldn't have done it with out you Atem, you gave me the courage to speak up & say what I thought, I was really nervous this morning but I feel alot better now & its all thanks to you" Loretta said as she kissed Atem's cheek.

"It's good to see you so happy, what would you like to do now..." Atem said as he took his cape off from around his neck & flicked it over his shoulder "Im finished work for today" he chuckled

"Hmm, I dont know, I just want to relax, I'm still abit tired" Loretta said with a yawn "Yes & I can see you are still stressed about what has happened to you lately but I have an idea on what we can do" Atem smirked

"oh no, I dont like that smirk of yours Atem, what are you thinking" Loretta giggled as she took a step away from him

"Its ok, I was just thinking that it might be nice if I run you a nice warm bath & give you a massage to help you relax then maybe we could have an early night because since we have a big day on tomorrow" Atem said as he put on his most convincing smile.

"Ok, you got me, that sounds really nice, thank you Atem, I would enjoy that..." she smiled "for everything you have done for me you deserve something" Loretta said turning her smile into a smirk "What would tha..." said Atem as he was cut off by Loretta pulling him close to her & kissing him passionately, running her fingers down his chest making Atem sigh in delight, taking advantage of her situation she let her tongue slip into his mouth tasting the strong menthol flavour of his toothpaste "{ _Mmm peppermint_ }" Loretta thought as she smiled in her kiss "{ _I thought you would enjoy that_ }" Atem thought back smugggly.

Pushing Atem into a pillar & locking his hands up by his head Loretta began to nip & kiss down the side of Atem's neck specifically keeping to his pulse point & collar bone, noticing that Atem was starting to pant heavily Loretta looked up to see a small trail of sweat running down the side of his cheek & along his jaw.

Still holding his hands above his head Loretta took a step back from Atem to allow him to regain his breath & his composure "You ok there Atem?" Loretta giggled, letting Atem's arms drop to his sides

"Thank you Loretta, you seem alot happier" he smiled "You always make me happy Atem, but I think we should take this to our chamber, I'm surprised no body saw us" Loretta giggled with a blush "Thats because the guards have been dismissed for today but Mahad is usually around I haven't seen him today" Atem said as he took Loretta's hand & started walking.

Getting into their chamber & shutting the door, Atem slowly walked Loretta backwards until her legs bent at the edge of the bed sitting her with a plop down on her bum

"Atem...?" she questioned raising an eyebrow "Allow my to run you a warm bath while you sit back & relax my Queen" he said with a smirk as he pulled his shirt off over his head tossing it to her, bringing the white tunic top up to her cheek near her nose Loretta took in a deep breath, closing her eyes & sighing contently, this was the smell she loved, that she had fallen in love with, a smell that couldnt be described. It was sweet & yet spicy but also sort of musky at the same time, smiling to herself Loretta slowly opened her eyes humming quietly.

Hearing the taps being turned off Loretta quickly hid the top behind her back as the sound of Atem's footsteps resonated through the room "Your bath awaits my Queen" he said with a bow at she looked up at him, having fallen into an almost trance Loretta got up & walked over to Atem who was standing next to the door frame of the bathroom with a loving smile on his face, taking her hand he guided her towards the bath.

Stepping into the bathroom Loretta gazed in awe at the wonderfully placed candles that lined the wall of the bath & the back of the basin, another thing that caught her eye was the purple Lotus that floated on top of the bath & to top it off, that oh so sweet smell of lavender that wafted past her nose

"Wow Atem, this is beautiful" Loretta said as she let go of a happy tear "Nothing is too good for my Queen, sometimes it pays to be in love with a King..." he smirked. Turning her back Loretta carefully slipped out of her dress & undergarmets, taking the towel off of Atem's arm Loretta wrapped it around herself, sitting on the edge of the bath she slowly dipped her toes into the water, sliding into the warm caress of the water she handed the towel back to Atem, who flicked it back over his shoulder.

Letting her hair flow down over the edge of the bath Loretta sunk further down into the water, covering her shoulders. Dropping down onto one knee Atem kneeled next to Loretta

"Is there anything I can get for you my Queen" he smiled with his deep wine coloured eyes shining, looking over at him with a smile as equally loving as his Loretta rested her head & neck on the edge of the bath but still kept eye contact

"A glass of wine would be nice" she winked "Of course your Majesty, red or white?" he questioned with a chuckle know full well what she wanted "I feel like red tonight please Atemu" Loretta said with a giggle of her own as he gasped slightly at his own name & then smiled "As you wish milady" he said as he stood up & bowed again before walking out the door.

Just as Atem was about to walk through the door Loretta called out to him "Oh & Atemu...Take off your crown, if you are going to continue to serve me it wouldn't be right for you to be of high ranking" Loretta giggled "Yes my Queen, you are right, I will be with you in a moment" he said as the sound of the wine bottle being put down was heard & his fading footsteps.

Comming back into the bathroom room now in a Black kilt with the red Shendyt Atem bowed "Your wine, my Queen" Atem said as he kept his eyes down but with a smirk on his face "Thank you Atemu, now get up off your knees & come up & join me" Loretta said as she took the glass of wine off the tray & took a sip watching Atem stand up & then sit on the edge of the bath

"Is the wine to your liking, my Queen" Atem said as he watched her take another sip then sit the glass on side of the bath

"Mmm yes, its lovely & sweet, just like you" Loretta smirked as a blush formed on Atem's cheeks "Thank you, your majesty that is very kind of you to say" he said with a smile as the blush grew. After her glass of wine was finished Loretta sunk back down into the bath & closed her eyes, letting out a long exhale

"Is everything ok my Queen, you seem stressed" Atem asked raising a concerning eyebrow "I just cant seem to get rid of the thought out of my head about Seto & Bakura's sentencing tomorrow morning, I know Seto is only gettting a light punishment but I'm not really looking forward to Bakura's execution" Loretta said as she gently rubbed her forehead with her fingers, getting up from the baths edge, Atem placed the wine tray on the basin & walked back over to Loretta,

"would a massage help your frayed nerves, my Queen" he said kneeling down at the end of the bath "that would be nice & it just may well help" Loretta smiled as she sat up in the water.

Dropping afew drops of Lavender oil onto his hands Atem started to massage Lorettas neck, back & shoulders, dipping his hands under the water Atem used his thumbs to rub up Loretta's spine up towards her shoulders. Letting Loretta lay back in the bath to relax again Atem dried his hands & then took his place next to her on the baths edge

"How do you feel now, any better" he asked handing her another glass of freshly poured wine "That was nice, I really enjoyed that, thank you Atem, you can stop being submissive to me now" she smiled kissing his cheek "aww but I like being your servant" he pouted

"well...Ok then just dont go too overboard" Loretta said looking at Atem out of the corner of her eye as she took a drink "Thank you, my Queen, its a great honour to serve you" Atem said picking up Loretta's hand & kissing it "Atem..."Loretta scolded "What did I just say about not going overboard" she said softly shaking her head "Sorry" Atem said sheepishly as Loretta laughed

As the night carried on Atem & Loretta found they had worn themselves out with all their 'fun' & now it was time for bed, getting into her nighty & doing her hair Loretta climbed into bed with a sleepy yawn.

Slipping down under the covers Loretta lay looking at Atem "Do you think you are ready for tomorrow now" Atem said giving Lorettas a chaste kiss "Im still abit nervous but thanks to you I do feel a whole lot less stressed" Loretta said as she played with his bangs

"I know your not comfortable with what is going to happen but If you dont want to watch Bakura's execution then you dont have to" Atem said as he brought his hand up cupping the side of her face

"I would prefer not to, but I am the Queen & if I am to sentence Bakura to death then I should be there for when it happens" Loretta said with a sigh as she turned over onto her back.

Looking at his brieved wife Atem smiled "you are very brave Loretta & I admire you for it but you don't have to be brave for me, he will be decapitated by a guard, which is job usually done by the Pharaoh but I dont think i'm well enough yet" Atem said as he leaned up on his elbow watching Loretta's eyes slowly slip closed.

Turning back over onto her side Loretta wriggled over towards Atem feeling the warmth of his body & the smell of wine on his breath, laying down on his side Atem pulled Loretta closer into his chest so her head sat neatly under his chin "Good night my beautiful Queen, sweet dreams" he whispered kissing her forehead.

The next morning it was time for the sentencing of Seto & Bakura, setting her crown neatly on top of her head Loretta gulped, trying to hold back the freshly brewed tears in her eyes

" _I can do this, Atem is depending on me, although I have feelings for Seto at least I will see him again, once he regains Royal status"_ Loretta thought to herself as she carefully wipped away any tears from her eyes, as to not to ruin the kohl that sat under them. Walking into the room Atem came & stood behind Loretta placing his hand on her upper back

"Its time to go Loretta" he said solemnly, letting out a shaky sigh Loretta nodded to Atem "Ok, I'm ready" Loretta said with a sad smile. Standing & gazing at one another Atem pulled Loretta into his chest embracing her "It's ok Loretta, I'm here" Atem said rubbing her back, stepping back from him Loretta smiled "we better go now we dont want to be later" she said cupping the said of his face.

Walking towards the throne room Loretta started getting anxious, noticing that his wife was alot more quiet than usual Atem looked at her, raising an eyebrow

"Is everything ok Loretta? Your worried, aren't you?" Atem said as they stopped walking "Now that we are this close, I can feel that all the courage I built up yesterday is gone, I dont want to let you down Atem" Loretta said as she shut her eyes & took a deep breath in & then released it after a few moments

"You won't ever let me down Loretta, you have done so much that impresses me that it out weighs all others, I love you Loretta & I know you can do this" Atem said as he put his hand on her shoulder & nodded at her as she opened her eyes.

Getting throne room Atem stopped just in the doorway & nodded to Loretta who nodded back, stepping through the door the couple were met by Mahad & Karim, Mahad of course now taking Seto's place as Highpriest

"Good Morning your Majesties, the trial will begin soon" Mahad said with a bow "Thank you Mahad" Atem said with a smile & a nod, taking their seats in their respective thrones Atem looked over at Loretta "{ _If at anytime you want to leave, I won't hold it against you, but I will be here to comfort you, if need be_ }" Atem told her through their link "{ _Thank you, Atem_ }" Loretta thought back as she made herself comfortable upon hearing the announcement of Seto's arrival.

Being lead by two guards, Seto was pushed down onto his knees infront of Loretta's throne, he looked so different now that he wasnt in his sacred guardian robes, instead he was in plain white robes that are worn by the temple staff

"Good Morning everyone, please remain silent for Seto's Trial" Shimon announced as he looked to Loretta & then bowed. Standing up out of her throne Loretta looked down at Seto

"Thank you for that Shimon, now as you can see Seto here has be stripped of his Royal court status & millenium Item, I'm not going to go into detail about what happened between Seto & I but for the fact that it happened saddens me, Atem has lost a very valiant member of his royal court & he has lost all of the respect that I had for him..." Loretta sighed as she looked down at Seto again who had his head hung in shame, walking down the steps of her throne Loretta walked over to Seto & kneeled down beside him

"Look at me please Seto" she ordered gently, looking up, his sapphire eyes locked onto hers

"I'm really sorry that this had to happen Seto but fortunately for you I am only going to sentence you to two years working in the temple starting as the lowest rank, if you can prove yourself worthy again you will be brought slowly back up the ranks & then only if you are proven worthy, will have the opportunity to resit your test after 18 months & then you will be allowed back into Atem's Royal court" Loretta said as she stood up & looked to Atem for approval.

Walking back to her throne & sitting down Loretta gestured for the guards to let Seto stand up "That is all for today, you will be allowed to rest for the entirity of today then you are expected to start your service at the Temple of Ra at Dawn, Is there anything you would like to say for yourself before you are taken away, you have permission to speak freely" Loretta said looking at Seto

Standing up & looking at Loretta "firstly can I be released from these guards, your Majesty" Seto said as he tried to bow

"I will allow it since you have down me no physical harm" Loretta said as she nodded to the guard "Thank you my Queen..." Seto said as he started to walk closer to Loretta but was stopped by the guard "Let him pass" Loretta ordered as she stood up, taking Loretta's hand in his Seto bowed & then kissed the top of her hand

"Please my Queen, please except my sincerest apologies, I should have never let this to happen, I don't know why I couldn't control myself I am appalled at my own disgarceful behaviour, I am very sorry also to you my King..."he bowed to Atem "What I did behind your back while you were laying severely injured was wrong of me, I should of been there for you, you are my cousin, we are family, please accept my apology my Pharaoh" Seto bowed

Looking at Seto, Atem nodded in agreement "Thank you Seto, yes I do accept your apology but hopefully you learn from this very lenient punishment that Loretta gave you" Atem said smiling at Loretta

"Thank you, my Pharaoh, I apperciate your gracious judgement" Seto said to Atem & then turned to Loretta "my Queen, you are the best Queen this kingdom could have & the Pharaoh is so very lucky to have you" Seto said with another bow as he stepped back away from Loretta, letting go of her hand

"thank you Seto, you may now return to your chambers to rest but you will have a guard at your door & by your side 24/7" Loretta nodded to te guard to take him away.

Taking a deep breath, Loretta sat with one leg over the other & her eyes closed " _Now for the next part, you can do this Loretta, I think I will need more of Atem's comfort for this"_ Loretta thought to herself

"Loretta?..." Atem asked taking her hand " _{I need your help Atem, I dont know if im going to be able to sit through this trial without your comfort_ }" Loretta said to Atem via their link

"{ _Im here for you Loretta, would you like to leave now_ }" Atem answered back whilist giving her hand a small squeeze _"{I dont know, I will see how it goes because as soon as I see Bakura all the bad memories are going to come flooding back, I was traumatised enough by him & what he did to me, now I have to relive it again}" _Loretta said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Noticing that the Queen was upset Mahad came & stood at her side "My Queen..." he bowed "Are you ok" he said putting his hand on her shoulder

"Mahad? I need of abit of comfort, is it ok if i give you a hug" Loretta said standing up from her throne "Oh, yes of course your highness" he said blushing slightly & looking at Atem

"Its ok Mahad, you dont have to worry, I trust you" Atem nodded as Mahad embraced Loretta letting her lean into his shoulder "Thank you for being so caring Mahad, Atem is so lucky to have you as a friend" Loretta whispered in his ear as Mahad smiled

"Are you feeling better now, your majesty" he said stepping back from her "I'm still abit nervous, but I appreciate your concern" Loretta smiled at Mahad before sitting down back in her throne.

Announcing that Bakura was now on his way in, Atem came & sat on the arm of Lorettas throne & gave her a reassuring smile "Im right here" he whispered as Bakura was brought in in front of Atem & Loretta

"Being that I am now head priest, I will be the referee for this sentencing, my Pharaoh if you would like to procede with this for the Queen" Mahad said bowing to Atem as he stood up,

"Im not going to waste my time on you Bakura, you showed no remorse for anything you did to my Queen & Im not even going to allow you to speak either, you have no right, there is only one punishment for you...Death!" Atem said with a glare as his rage started to build

"It was bad enough that you came into my palace & stole her from my _private_ chambers but to then you tie her up & cut at her hair, slash her face & break her leg but dont even get me started on how you endangered the lives of her unborn twins, I knew you were evil Bakura but to do something like what I have just mentioned to someone so beautiful & innocent, is just horrendous" Atem finished as he looked at Loretta out of the corner of his eye

"Thank you, my King..." Shimon said with a bow "Now hearing what the Pharaoh has had to say do the rest of the royal court agree with his punishment" Mahad said stepping up next to Shimon

"If Seto were here im sure he would agree with the Pharaoh, he was the one who risked his life to save our Queen along with Karim & I" Shada said

"my Pharaoh, the final decision is yours, but I can see you have already made up your mind" Shimon said looking at Atem who smirked at him

"Yes Shimon, my mind is well & truly made up, Ramses your sword please" Atem said to the head guard as he nervously drew it & carefully handed it to Atem who nodded a 'Thank you' in return

"Im sorry Loretta, but this must be done" Atem said giving Loretta a sympathetic look "{ _Please turn away my darling, I dont want you to see this}"_ he said via their link with tears in his eyes.

Storming over to Bakura with the sword raised high he glared at the lowly thief who sat on his throne room floor "Lift your head thief" Atem snarled as the tears in his eyes grew.

Watching Bakura sit up & the guards stood back so as not to get hit, Atem nodded to them & in one fowl swoop swung the sword slicing it through the back of Bakura's neck severing his throat & windpipe

"Goodbye Bakura, may Anubis have pity on your soul" Atem sneered as he wiped Bakura's blood off the sword on his cape & handed it back to Ramses. Seeing that Loretta had already run out he turned to his royal court

"Thank you all for the support you have given Loretta & I but now I must go & find her & comfort her, if someone could please tidy this mess & then take Bakura to be buried somewhere out in the desert _Unmarked_ , I'm glad this is finally over" Atem sighed as he began to walk away from the bloodied mess left in his throne room.


	13. Comfort

Shortish fluffy chapter of Atem Comforting Loretta after the event of Bakura's punishment (ch 12) Also start to a lemon in the middle. thank you to SparklingDashofEgypt for her help with this

* * *

It had been two whole days since the sentencing of Seto & the death of Bakura & none of the Palace staff had seen their Queen since the event, even the remainder of Atem's royal court was starting to ask their Pharaoh about the disappearance of the Queen.

Coming into his private chambers Atem felt his heart breaking when he saw the distraught look on his wife's face as she turned to look at him "Oh, Loretta..." he said sadly as he took off his crown & cape & sat down next to her.

Pulling her into an embrace & letting her cry on his shoulder, Atem tightened his hold on her as he gently rubbed her back "Im so sorry Loretta, I didn't realise you were so distressed about this" he whispered as more tears streamed down her cheeks "Im glad you weren't there, I did something that I never thought I had to do as Pharaoh, I just hope my Father isnt disappointed in me, for what I have done" Atem sighed.

Sitting back from Atem & wiping her eyes, Loretta sniffed "I think your Father would be very proud of you..." she said cupping his cheek "What you did was very brave, I am so proud of you, even with your new injuries, you still got up & dealt out the punishment" she finished smiling sadly.

Taking her hands & looking into her eyes Atem smiled "And I am proud of the way you handled Seto's sentencing, hopefully, this will never happen again & now that Bakura is gone the safety of this family has been secured" Atem said with a more radiant smile.

Slipping her hands out of his & around his neck Loretta smirked: "You know Atem, there is one thing that you can do to cheer me up..."Loretta said as she leaned in closer to him " _Make love to me"_ she whispered

Upon hearing Loretta's request Atem's eyes went wide "B-but what if I get you p-pregnant" he stuttered "that's just a risk we are going to have to take" Loretta said as her eyes narrowed at the side of his neck.

Looking at his wife out of the corner of his eye Atem gulped "why are you looking at my neck like that Loretta & what are you thinking" he asked nervously

"I want you to take your earrings, neckbands & chest plate off" Loretta ordered, reaching around behind his head Atem undid his neckbands & then chest plate letting them drop between their bodies.

Just as Atem was about to take his earrings off Loretta grabbed his wrist "leave the earrings on, they are so beautiful" Loretta said as she gazed at the right earring that sat on her fingertips

"would you like me to take my shirt off as well?" he questioned with a smirk of his own "only if you want to, but I dont want you being submissive, you said we are equals & even in our lovemaking we should remain as such" Loretta said as she sat back allowing space for Atem to take his shirt off.

Looking up at Atem & nuzzling into him, Loretta rested her cheek on his chest & sighed contently "I could just sit & listen to your heart beating all day, it is very relaxing" Loretta purred as Atem wrapped his arm around Loretta's waist bring her closer.

"You can sit there for as long as you like Loretta, I very much enjoy your affection," Atem said deepening his already low baritone voice as he looked down at Loretta, kissing the top of her head.

Nuzzling further into his chest Loretta closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Ghosting his fingers up & down her back Loretta shivered in delight "that feels really nice" she whispered slowly exhaling & opening her eyes.

"How are you feeling" Atem whispered as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face "I feel a lot better now that im with you Atem" Loretta smiled as she looked up into his sparkling violet eyes.

"My Loretta..." Atem whispered as he leaned in closer to her, now with their noses just touching, "my Pharaoh..." Loretta whispered running her hand down the side of his jaw & closing the gap between them in a soft but passionate kiss.

Wrapping one arm around her waist & the other one around her neck Atem deepened the kiss, pushing Loretta back onto the bed, straddling one leg. Snaking her arms up & around his neck Loretta deepened the kiss further as she now had the Kings tongue in her mouth & was flicking it back & forth like a cats tail.

Pushing away from his wife, Atem gazed down at Loretta who was panting slightly with her eyes half closed, "please keep going..." Loretta whispered seductively as she pushed herself up on her elbows giving Atem a chaste kiss.

Gently pushing her down Atem lay on top of her supporting his body weight with his arms for a moment just gazing into her eyes "will you take your dress off for me" he swooned.

Letting her up enough to arch her back, Loretta reached around behind herself & carefully undid the zip, grabbing the hem of her dress she slowly wriggled out of it & threw it on the floor.

Seeing the delighted gleam in Atem's eye Loretta smiled & then giggled "Easy there big boy, dont forget you have a broken nose" Loretta said as she gave it a gentle tap.

Looking down at his nose, Atem frowned "Having a broken nose doesn't stop me from kissing & pleasuring my beautiful girl, now does it?" he said as his frown turned into a smirk

"I would hope not..." Loretta giggled "But just be careful, I hate seeing you hurt, you should have told me you were having dizzy spells, I would've helped you" Loretta frowned as she slapped Atem's arm

"Im sorry I hid that from you Loretta, I know you care about me. I was honestly ok until I put the shower on & the room started filling with hot steam, it was then that I couldn't stand or walk properly, I really needed your help but I didnt want to wake you" he sighed

Reaching up & cupping the side of his face Loretta smiled "You know you can always count on me to be there for you, even if I was asleep you should've just called out. I know that because you are Pharaoh you are afraid to ask for help but don't be, I love you, everyone loves you. Please Ate', please look after yourself better" she said as she pulled him down into another passionate kiss

Rolling him over onto his back & releasing him from their lip lock, Loretta started to kiss down his chest, lightly flicking her tongue over one of his hardened nipples. Arching his back Atem let out a deep moan from his throat that made Loretta smirk "Hmm someone is enjoying themselves"

Surprising her by suddenly switching their positions Atem started kissing & nipping along her jaw & down her neck. Making his way over her chest & down her stomach, Atem smirks "You are making this far too easy for me Loretta" he chuckles pinging the top band of her underwear with his index finger.

"Excuse me, Mr Tutankhamun, what exactly do you mean by me making this too easy for you, you wanna play rough, I'll give you rough" Loretta smirks as she pushes him down onto his back so that she is now in dominant position. Seductively running her tongue over her teeth Loretta looks down at him.

"Loretta...Why are you looking at me like that" he says nervously as she starts to kiss down his neck & over his chest. Coming to nipples again Loretta looks up at him & smirks, now ignoring how nervous he is getting at her actions she sensually licks over one of his hardening nubs while massaging the other.

Arching his back & gripping the sheets Atem closes his eyes as he bites his lip while trying to contain a built-up moan, seeing that her husband is suffering under pressure Loretta stops her attack on his erect nipples & starts to trail soft kisses back up his chest & onto his neck.

"Stop teasing me Loretta, its not fair" Atem moaned loosening his grip on the sheets, "All is fair in love & war Atem" Loretta said poking her tongue out at her husband "I know what else you could do with that tongue" Atem smirked as he pulled Loretta down to him & started passionately kissing her.

Ghosting his fingers down her bare stomach making her gasp, Atem slipped his tongue into her mouth, wrapping his tongue around hers Atem began to suck on it gently.

As his mouth left hers the pair were panting almost simultaneously, feeling his now hardened bulge on her thigh Loretta slowly opened her eyes gazing into Atem's deep violet irises " _I want you_ " Loretta whispered running the tip of her tongue around the edge of his ear.

"L-Loretta..." he whispered giving her a short but passionate kiss "please Atem" Loretta moaned gliding her fingers down his chest which made his body stiffen slightly.

Relaxing his muscles Atem began to wrap his arms around & under Loretta's head & back, kissing up her neck & a long her jaw "Are you ready" he whispered as he reached around behind his back, untying his kilt. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, im ready when you are" Loretta smirked.

Pushing her legs apart with his knee Atem lined himself up at her now wet entrance, thrusting into her slowly for a start Loretta moaned, arching her back "oh Atem, please more" Loretta sighed as he kissed her.

Coming to the end of his climax Atem collapsed on top of Loretta, panting heavily. brushing his bangs off his sweaty forehead Loretta smiled at Atem, gently kissing his lips "Are you ok, my King" Loretta giggled

"I think I need a shower now" he chuckled as he moved off of Loretta & sat on the edge of the bed.

Crawling over to her husband & nuzzling his shoulder, Loretta looked up at him, "Would you mind if I joined you, my Pharaoh" Loretta said with a pout.

"I would be more than honoured my Queen" he smiled running his hand under her chin.

Letting the water heat up & then getting into the shower together, Atem stood so that the water ran down his back. Wrapping his arms low around Loretta's waist he nuzzled his nose into her neck. Holding her tight against his toned chest "Have you enjoyed our time together, Loretta" Atem smirked as he kissed up the side of Loretta's neck

Giving him more room to move, Loretta tilted her head over to the side "I always enjoy anytime I have with you, Atem" she said turning in his arms & looking into his eyes.

"I believe you are a lot happier too" he chuckled kissing her softly "All thanks to you for providing me with the comfort I needed" Loretta giggled returning the kiss.

After sensually washing one another & then getting out of the shower, Loretta & Atem got ready for bed. Even though it wasn't quiet bedtime yet, it had been a long day for the pair & they were exhausted. Laying down on the bed Loretta's eyes slid closed as soon as her head had hit the pillow.

"Rest easy my Queen, you deserve a good nights sleep" Atem smiled caressing her jaw. Turning over & wriggling into Atem's warm body Loretta sighed contently "Good night Loretta, I love you" Atem whispered kissing her temple.


	14. Roman Queen pt1

" _Thinking"_

 _"{Mindlink}"_

* * *

Six months had passed & everything in the Palace had changed drastically, Loretta for a start was now four months pregnant with her & Atems fourth child.

Laying in the warm Egyptian sun Loretta was awoken by the cry of a hawk circling overhead "Atem? Is that one of our hawks" Loretta said nudging her comatosed husband.

Waking up slowly Atem dozily opened one eye, tilting his head up towards the sky "I believe it is from another country, I wonder who it is looking for" he said as he studied it.

"Look here it comes..." Loretta said as she put her arm out for the beautiful little grey & white hawk to land on. Untying the scroll from its leg, Loretta gave the bird a small pat & then let it go on its way " _I wonder who this is from"_ Loretta wondered to herself as she read the scroll

Sitting up, Atem watched Loretta's facial expressions as she read the scroll to herself "Is everything ok my love" he asked coming over & kneeling beside her

"I-I dont know, but I dont think you are going to like what you hear" Loretta stuttered as a tear ran down her cheek "Loretta..." Atem said sounding concerned, "please tell me, you said we should be honest with each other, whats happened" Atem looked at her taking her hand.

Clearing her throat & wiping away any tears that were sat in her eyes, Loretta started reading.

 _"Dearest Loretta,_

 _I have very sad news that I wish to inform you on, this news, however, will not change the way I feel about you, you have been & will always be my daughter but...I'm afraid to say I'm not your real Mother, Losita._

 _You are actually the crown princess of Rome, I adopted you when you were only a year old, your parents were brutally murdered by invaders to the Kingdom, leaving only you & your sister to fend for yourselves._

 _I am so very sorry Loretta, I know this will come as a shock to you but I want you to go back to Rome & to rule in your rightful place as Queen._

 _If ever at any time you want to come & see me, you can, I will always be there for you my beautiful, sweet Loretta. I love you so much_

 _~Rosetta "_

Wrapping his arms around his wife Atem embraced Loretta as she cried on his shoulder "I'm sorry Loretta, I am so sorry" Atem whispered as a tear ran down his own cheek.

"I-I think I need to go & see my M- I mean Rosetta, I need to go & talk to her, then I need to go to Rome" Loretta whispered as Atem went wide-eyed

"B-but you are my Queen. Is it even possible for you to be Queen in two different countries" Atem said as he pulled back from Loretta with a concerned look on his face.

Shaking her head softly Loretta looked up into Atem's eyes, cupping the side of his face in her palm "I will always love you, no matter what. But I've finally found out about my true past, I have wondered my whole life why I looked so different to Rosetta & Abydos & then when I look at Rachelle, my elder sister, we dont share any similar traits either, the only one who truly looks like me is...Celina, she must be my real sister. It must be her who Rosetta was talking about in her letter" Loretta said now with a beaming smile on her face as she let her hand drop from Atem's face

"Would you like me to come with you?" Atem said he laced his fingers with hers. Looking up into his eyes, Loretta smiled sadly, "This is something I need to do on my own Atem, your place is here, you have your own palace to run & now...I have mine" she said giving him a kiss on his temple as she got up & began to slowly walk away.

As she walked down the hallway towards their chambers, a single stray tear ran down Loretta's cheek " _So this is the end, I'm sorry little fella, you will never get to meet your wonderful & handsome Father" _Loretta thought to herself as she tried to fight back her tears.

Making her way down to the stables Loretta sighed "I really hope I'm doing the right thing" she said to herself, being alerted to another presence in the area Loretta stopped & quickly drew her sword "Who's there, show yourself" she said slowly inching forward

"Please dont hurt me, my Queen, I'm sorry to have startled you," Ramses said as he came out through a stable gate with his arms up in surrender. "Oh Ramses, its only you, I'm sorry too, I'm just a little on edge at the moment" she sighed putting her sword away

"What seems to be troubling you, your Majesty, you dont look happy at all" Ramses said as he came within touching distance "I've just not long ago found out about my past that I knew nothing about & now I need to go & see my mother. Its not really a trip I want to take either" she sighed

"It would be my honour to escort you, your highness, at least then you will have a guard with you & some comfort if you need it" he smiled

"Thank you very much Ra, I am glad that it is you that is Atem's head guard, could you help me set Cairo up please," she said trying to smile

"Of course, I actually have her saddle right here, I will put it on her now for you, I will ride my own horse next to you if that is ok" he bowed

"That will be fine, its only going to be me, so a carriage isnt necessary" she sighed as she watched Ramses work around Cairo

 **With Atem**

Sitting in his throne, Atem sat wondering what had suddenly happened between him & Loretta " _I cant believe it, I am losing the only person I love & care about..." _Atem thought to himself as his sadness turned to anger " _I wish she had never gotten that stupid letter...I've only just gotten to know Loretta & now she is being taken away from me" _he said swinging his arm knocking the wine glass off the arm of his throne, smashing it.

Hearing a commotion going on Shada ran into the throne room & bowed at Atem's feet "Is everything ok Sire, I heard a loud bang" Shada said with a bow spotting the smashed wine glass

"No Shada, everything is not ok, I'm going to losing Loretta & its all my fault," Atem said pinching the bridge of his nose & sighing.

"If you want to speak to the Queen before she leaves, I've heard that she is down in the stables," Shada said as he stood up but kept his head bowed

"I have to get down to her, this could be my last chance before she is gone forever, Thank you Shada," Atem said putting his hand on Shada's shoulder before quickly walking off

"Good luck your Majesty" Shada called as he watched the panicked King stride down the steps of his throne & out the throne room door

 **At the stables**

"Ok Ramses, I'm ready to go, please lead the way" Loretta said with a sigh climbing up onto Cairo "Yes your Majesty, as you wish" Ramses said bowing his head & flicking the reins of his horse making it walk.

Running through the palace as fast as he could Atem came to the entrance of the stables just as Loretta & Ramses's horses were walking out through the Palace gates "Loretta!...WAIT!" he called dropping to his knees " _I've lost her..."_ he whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks dripping into the sand.

"{ _I'm sorry Atem, please dont be sad, I will be back, one day. I love you my Pharaoh, my love, my heart}"_ Loretta said to Atem via mind link

"{ _Please dont leave me Loretta, I can't live without you by my side, I love you too my Queen, you will always be in my heart}"_ he said to her as he stood up holding his fist over his heart "Until we meet again Loretta" he whispered to the wind as it caressed his bangs across his cheek

Getting to her Mothers house & stopping in for a short time to find out more information from her & to pick up her younger sister, Loretta & Ramses now make there way towards Cairo's port.

For the next two days Loretta & Celina take a boat over to Rome, sitting on her own at the bow of the boat with the window blowing gently through her long ebony hair, Loretta looks out over the water as the new view of the country she grew up in appears on the horizon "I cant believe I am finally seeing the hometown of my birth & the place where my parents met their tragic end" she whispers to herself as she feels a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready for this Sis?" Celina questions her elder sister "I'm not sure Celina, I have worries that I have never had before, I dont think I am ready to rule as Queen in two countries? And whether I'm allowed to is another problem, I dont want to leave Atem, i love him...I miss him" Loretta whispers as she turns to her sister who embraces her.

"I've always admired you for your courage & determination Loretta, you are my sister & I love you, I know you will see Atem again, I just know it" Celina says trying her hardest to smile but fails as her eyes begin to water & her bottom lip starts to tremble.

"Thank yo, Celina, thank you for everything, you have been the best little sister a person could ask for, I love you too. Now it is time for us to start a new life in this new country, on a temporary basis anyway" Loretta smiles wiping the tears from Celina's eyes

Feeling that the boat is now slowing down & getting ready to berth, Loretta closes her eyes & takes a deep breath " _I can do this , I_ _ **am**_ _the Queen, I_ _ **will**_ _get back to my family in Egypt, I am_ _ **not**_ _going to give up_ " she thinks to herself as she opens her eyes & exhales "Excuse me your Majesty" a crew member of the boat says with a bow.

"Oh, hello, how can I help you" Loretta asks raising an eyebrow "I am here to inform you that it is now safe for you to disembark, your highness" he bows again

"Thank you for that, I suppose I better get going my sister is probably waiting for me" Loretta blushes & smiles "Thank you, your Majesty, & enjoy your time in Rome" he bows again before walking off.

 **TBC...**


	15. Roman Queen pt2

In this ch you will get A LOT of Loretta's backstory & maybe a little surprise

* * *

Walking through Rome Loretta & Celina wondered along the cities streets, looking around at all the tall & uniquely styled buildings, things were a lot different in Rome than Egypt, it wasn't just the way people were dressed but also their modes of transport were different too.

The whole city amazed Loretta, she couldn't believe this was going to be her new temporary home. "Hey Cel, can you see what I can see?" said Loretta nudging her sister with her elbow

"Woah, no way, that cant be our Palace, its bigger than yours in Egypt" Celina exclaimed as she followed Loretta's line of sight.

"Celina! Ssh, the people here can't know that we are from Egypt, I know I am slightly more tan than you but you need to keep it down, at least until we have spoken to whoever it is that is in the Palace" Loretta said with a nod

"Sorry Loretta, I was just so surprised at the size of this place," Celina said looking sheepish "Its ok, I'm amazed by this place & our Palace but maybe you shouldn't call me "Loretta" anymore," Loretta said with a frown

"Oh? Why, why cant I use your name anymore Sis?" Celina questioned raising an eyebrow, looking at her sister Loretta looked up to the sky as slowly stopped walking "When I received that letter from Rosetta the other day, she called me a funny name, maybe that name is my real name" Loretta shrugged

"Well...Spill it, whats your real name" Celina said standing with her hands on her hips "I think mum called me "Losita" it sounds strange to say but I guess that is the real name I was given at birth" Losita said smiling

"Wow, that is quiet the change to what we have known you as for the last 20 years, but what about me? Did mum- I mean Rosetta say anything about me?" Celina said tilting her head to the side

"Sorry Cel, Im afraid not" Loretta said softly shaking her head "she did say that a relative of ours may know more about our past" Loretta smiled

Looking down & away from her sister Celina sighed "Oh ok, well we are at the Palace now so hopefully we get some answers" Celina said as she looked up the high sided walls & smiled "Its ok Cel, come on lets go in, we have a meeting to attend" Loretta smiled as they began to walk through the Palace entrance way

Walking down the hallway the two girls gasped in awe at the massive white marble pillars that were formed into arches, gazing further at the walls the two girls stopped at a painting of what looked to be a King & Queen with their daughter held securely in the Queen's arms.

"L-Loretta, a-am I seeing things or is this little girl in this portrait you?" Celina stuttered "I dont know Celina but if it is, thoes two people must be our parents" Loretta said with a nod as she gazed upon the women she believed to be her real mother

As the two girls stood looking at the painting Loretta felt a strong hand on her shoulder, turning to look at the owner of the hand Loretta smiled when she noticed the resemblance to the man in the painting

"Good afternoon your majesty, im glad you could finally make it" said the man with a bow "you must be our Uncle, please just call me Lor-Losita" Loretta said with a blush as she nearly said her other name

"I know who you are, Queen Loretta, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Octavian & I am indeed your uncle" he chuckled "its so lovely to finally meet you, I suppose you know that this is my youngest sister Celina" Loretta said pointing to her sister

"Good Afternoon your highness..." he said as he bowed to Celina "I never got the chance to meet you properly, but when I did see you when you were very young so you wouldn't have known who I was anyway" he Chuckled

"Oh thank you, Uncle Octavian..." Celina said with a blush "I'm not very used to being bowed to but would you mind telling us what happened to our parents, our foster Mother Rosetta only told us that they were murdered but why?"

"I dont actually know why it happened but a month or so after you were born Celina, the Kingdom was invaded by an army of men who actually had a grudge against your GrandFather Augustus.

Trying to be the best Father & King that he could, your Father Julius tried to protect you two girls & your Mother from being injured or even killed, sacrificing his own life by drawing the enemy away from where you were hidden" Octavian said with a sad sigh

"But what about our Mother, if only Father was killed by the enemy, then why isn't our Mother with us today?" Loretta asked as she comforted her crying sister

"Your Mother was eventually & unfortunately caught & killed by the enemy soldiers, she had led them away from the Palace so my sister Nefetari could get you, two girls, out safely, being that Nefe' is Egyptian she took you two over to Egypt to her sister, who had just recently lost a twin during birth" Octavian said as Loretta gasped

"Loretta? Whats wrong" Celina said looking up at her sister "Nothing is wrong Celina but I have just figured out who the sister was that lost the twins, it was our Mother, Rosetta. One day I overheard her talking to Rafael & she was crying, I heard her say something about how she wished that Rafael's twin brother was still alive & what beautiful babies they were" Loretta said swallowing the lump that was in her throat

"That is indeed right, Nefetari & Rosetta are my sisters & your Father was my Brother, as to why your Father & I have Roman names & my sisters have Egyptian names, your GrandFather was Roman but your GrandMother was Egyptian. Your Mother, on the other hand, was Greek, your Mother & Father met on the night of his 18th Birthday" Octavian said smirking at Loretta who gasped again

"That is exactly how Atem & I met, I-I can't believe it, Uncle Octavian? Whereabouts in Egypt did our GrandMother live?" Loretta asked still getting over the shock of the information she had just been given

"I believe she lived in what you now call Cairo but was know as Kehmet back then, why do you ask that Loretta" Octavian said raising an eyebrow. Now Loretta was even more stunned, her Grandmother was Egyptian, out of all the races, she was Egyptian!

Thinking for a moment while nodding her head & folding her arms across her chest, Loretta to raised an eyebrow & tilted her head to the side "I-I'm actually afraid to ask this, Uncle but, what was our GrandMothers maiden name before she married GrandFather?" Loretta asked as she began chewing on a fingernail

"Tutankhamun" Octavian announced proudly "You cant be serious, Uncle Octavian, tell me that you are joking" Loretta gapped still not believing her ears as her uncle slowly shook his head "I dont joke Loretta, what I tell you is the truth but what is with all the questions, what seems to be the problem" Octavian said

"My Husband Atem, is a Tutankhamun, his Father is Aknamkanon, so i-is my GrandMother my Father-in-laws sister?" Loretta asked as she waits for Octavian's answer "No, your GrandMother is Atem's GreatAuntie, so she is your Husbands, GrandFathers Sister...so you & Atem are third or fourth cousins" Octavian nods

"Wow, i wonder if Atem knows all of this, thank you so much Uncle Octavian" Loretta bowed "Why are you thanking me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you have taught us more about our family history in the past half an hour than what we have known in 20 or should I say 18 years" Loretta smiled

"It is so good to finally get to know you two young ladies after such a long time, but now we need to get down to business, a meeting has been arranged for dawn tomorrow so that my entire staff get to know you, your Auntie Nefe should be here within the next couple of hours so you two can be fitted for your traditional Roman dresses & teach you more about Roman culture.

In the meantime Loretta would you be willing to take my place on the throne, I'm not actually King, even though my servants address me as such, I never took the title after my brother got killed, Im only here looking after his Palace" Octavian said as they started to walk down to the throne room

"I want to Uncle, but can I be the Queen of Egypt & the Empress of Rome at the same time? Ive been away from my family for almost three days & I miss them terribly, the way I left Atem crying on his knees in the sand breaks my heart & I just want to get back to him, as soon as i possibly can" Loretta said as her eyes welled up with tears

"I dont believe so but its only going to be temporary while you teach Celina, its going to take up to 90 days but you only have to rule as Queen for a week & then at the end of the week publicly announce that you are stepping down" Octavian says as he looks over his shoulder at Loretta

"Um ok, that should be alright...I think" Loretta said starting to sound abit nervous "Loretta? Whats wrong" Celina asked putting her hand on her sister's shoulder "Well, the only person that knows this is Atem but... I'm actually nearly 5 months pregnant" Loretta said sheepishly as Octavian & Celina looked at her with their mouths wide open

"Congratulations Loretta, any idea what your baby is going to be?" Octavian asked lightly patting her back "I dont know, Atem's priestess Isis does my scans but I'm not going to be there for her to do it, she uses the power of her Millenium Item to check & you dont have anything like that here" Loretta sighed sadly

"No but we do have a medical team that can check you over if you want it?" Octavian asked as they entered the throne room "I think I will be ok plus I know Celina is a fast learner, we could be out of here within 30days" Loretta said trying to be as positive as possible as she gazed at the huge throne room.

"Welcome to the throne room your Majesties, this is where we hold all court sessions & or celebrations" Octavian said with a smile "Wow its so beautiful" the two girls said at the same time "Im just wondering Uncle, is there any way I can change my name from what it is now to my birth name, just while I'm here" Loretta asked

"Oh yes, we can do that at the meeting tomorrow morning" Octavian smiled as he continued to show the two girls around.

 **TBC...**


	16. Coming home

It had been two months since Celina & Loretta had arrived in Rome & today was the big day of Loretta's first public speech to the citizen of Rome.

It was bad enough having to do it in front of her own citizen in Egypt but to a country of people who she didn't know very well made it a very daunting task, straightening her dress & sash, Loretta look in the mirror at her reflection, she wore a simple white dress but draped across her left shoulder was a blood red sash which was pinned to her shoulder by a silver Ten pointed star.

Her crown was a simple Gold tiara-like headband that ran around the back of her head & sat just above her ears on either side of her head. This crown, however, was a lot different than her Egyptian one it was made to look like two olive branches tied together, being decorated every so often with a small diamond or two encrusted into the 'leaves'

Her hair, however, was actually done up into a high half ponytail on her head, wrapped beautifully with red silk ribbon & small silver stars, walking towards the out balcony, Loretta stopped at the opening, standing with her eyes closed in preparation to make one of the biggest speeches in her life, feeling a soft hand on her shoulder she looked over at her younger sister who smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Losita" Selena smile slightly poking out her tongue at Loretta's new name "Thank you Selena, you ready" Loretta smile back at her sister who wore exactly what she did except her tiara was silver

"I'm ready when you are, Losita" Selena said taking her elder sisters hand & giving it a small squeeze as they walked out onto the balcony, gazing at the people below

"Good Afternoon Citizens of Rome" Loretta started as the crowd grew silent "I have an announcement that I would like to make, I know I have only been Empress for two months but due to other commitments that _need_ to be upheld, so I am stepping down & letting my younger sister Selena take over as Empress" Loretta said as she took a step back & watched Selena take her tiara off,

"Princess Selena, do you solemnly swear to reign over the people of Rome to your best ability & to be fair & just in all circumstances" Octavian said as Selena nodded, taking Selena's tiara from her & giving it to Losita, then taking Losita's crown & gently placing it on Selenas head Octavian cleared his throat

"For the first time ever, it is absolute pleasure to introduce to you Empress Selena" Octavian said with a bow as Selena stepped forward with the crowd clapping & cheering. Placing her hand gently on Selena's back Losita looked at Selena & smiled "Well done little sister" Losita said hugging Selena

"Thank you Losita, I couldn't have done this without you, I know you miss Atem but its only a short two-day boat ride between you" Selena whispered in Losita's ear

"Thank you Selena, you will make a wonderful Empress," Losita said hugging her sister tighter " _Im going to miss you"_

After spending the rest of the day with her sister & new family, it was now dinner time. To celebrate the ascension of a new Queen their was a huge feast put on in her honour, eating till they were all full Losita & Selena went back to the bedroom that they shared during their visit.

Flopping down on her bed on her back Losita yawned, stretching slightly "Oh boy I'm exhausted" Loretta said letting out an embarrassing burp "Oh excuse me, sorry Sel" Loretta blushed

"Excuse you is right, Loretta! I think you had too much wine" Selena giggled "and to think you are the Queen of a Pharaoh," she said rolling her eyes

"I think you are the one who has too much wine Selena, I am already a Queen so I dont have such a reputation to uphold, you on the other hand, baby sister are the new Queen so you will have to learn to behave yourself" Loretta teased as she walked over to where her sister was laying down & began tickling her

"Loretta...N-no...please stop...L-Loretta...I-I cant take t-this anymore," Selena said through her giggle fit "Sorry little sister I'm not giving up this time, you are at the mercy of Queen Loretta" Loretta mock evil laughed as she continued to tickle her sister.

"Please your Majesty,...I'm sorry...I surrender" Selena begged as her sister towered over her "Most honourable & beautiful Queen, please accept my sincerest apology" Selena grovelled

"Selena, please dont, I'm your sister" Loretta scolded "Sorry Loretta, I was only having abit of fun" Selena said looking sheepish "Its ok but dont forget we are equals now, two Queens that also have to be up early in the morning" Loretta giggled as she walked back over to her bed & flopped down

"Hey, Loretta..." Selena said as she wriggled down into her bed "Yeah Selena" Loretta said dozily as her eyes began to grow heavy "Thank you for being here for me, I have learnt so much from you, you are the best big sister in the world, love you 'retta" Selena said with a smile & a yawn as she began to drift off to sleep

"I love you too Sel, you are the best little sister a girl could have, night baby sis" Loretta said as she too began to drift off

The next morning at dawn it was time for Loretta to get on the boat to go back to Egypt, standing on the pier with her, Nefetari, Octavian & Selena all smiled as she started to walk up the gangplank & onto the boat "Bye Loretta, we are going to miss you" Nefetari called "Bye Auntie 'tari, please come & visit one day when you are back in Egypt, im sure Atem will want to meet you" Loretta called as she sat down

"Goodbye my beautiful niece, I'm so happy to have seen you again, please say hello to your husband for me" Octavian called as the boat started to pull away

"Bye big Sis & thank you for everything, say hello to Auntie Rosetta for me please" she said with a big wave, as Loretta waved back a lone tear rolled down her face " _Goodbye my family, i will miss you but im finally going home_ " Loretta said to herself with a small sigh as she turned to watch her family who was stood on the pier getting smaller & smaller.

After two long lonely days of sailing, Egypt was now in sight, seeing the roof of the Palace rising up on the horizon a large smile grew on Loretta's face, she was finally home, her real home. As she stood at the bow of the boat Loretta spotted a very familiar face " _Seto"_ Loretta whispered

Standing on the pier, waving sheepishly Seto blushed when the boat docked as she stepped off, locking his deep blue eyes with her Sapphire ones "Your Majesty..." he bowed "Its so lovely to see you again, my Queen"

"Did you get sent to pick me up" Loretta questioned giving Seto a small hug making Seto blush even more "Um yes, even though I still have Ten more months of service in the temple, the Pharaoh allowed me to come & get you, he was in a very important meeting when I left"

"Oh, I hope Atem's not grumpy when I get home, those meetings can make him pretty cranky" Loretta giggled "He has had two other meetings today, one early this morning & then another about two hours after that" Seto sighed

"Seto, is everything ok?" Loretta asked putting her hand on his shoulder as his horse trotted along "Its ok, your Majesty, I-I...I just miss being in those meetings, it was always my job as the Pharaohs cousin & High priest to keep him from getting stressed & comfort him while you weren't there" Seto said with a sad smile

"I can see that you feel sorry for what you have done & because of that maybe I will have a talk to Atem to get you back into his royal court" Loretta smiled as Seto gapped

"Wow, do you mean that, but I still have Ten more months of service to complete?" Seto said looking over at Loretta in shock "Yes I do, I can see you learnt your lesson so maybe until your Ten months are up you could come back as a lower ranked Royal court member" Loretta beamed

Coming through the gates of the palace Loretta sighed contently, leaning on Seto's back, feeling the warmth of Loretta's body on his back Seto blushed "Are you ok, your highness?" Seto asked with slight concern

"Im ok Seto, Im just so happy to be home, I have missed this palace & Atem of course, so much," Loretta said as she sat up seeing that Seto was nearing the stables & Ramses was waiting to take his horse

"Good afternoon your Majesty, did you enjoy your trip?" Ramses asked as he put his hand out for her to take to help her down, taking his hand & slipping down off the back of Seto's horse Loretta gave Ramses a hug "Ive missed you Ra" Loretta said smiling happily

"Oh, ah...Thank you, your Majesty" Ramses said as a deep red blush spread across his face "I-I missed you too", letting go of Ramses & smiling at both him & Seto, Loretta headed towards the palace & up to her chambers

Getting to her chambers Loretta sighed happily at the pleasant smell of Atem that hit her but oddly enough he wasn't even in the room, putting her bag down, Loretta flopped down on the bed & slowly closed her eyes " _I think I'll just have a small sleep & maybe by then Atem...will come...back" _Loretta thought to herself as she started to drift off

Curling up like a small kitten on the end of the bed Loretta went to sleep but wasn't asleep long when she felt soft fingertips caressing her cheek. Slowly opening her eyes, Loretta's sapphire orbs were met by two glistening rubies "Atem..." Loretta whispered as a small smile spread across her face

"Ive missed you Loretta" Atem said with a smile as she began to rise up from the bed & wrap her arms around her husband "I'm so sorry I left you the way I did" Loretta said as her eyes began to water

"Its ok, I know you had to go & learn about your past from your real family, I love you Loretta & even though now I know you are Roman & not Egyptian I will not love you any less" Atem said in a soothing voice

"I actually have a very funny story to tell you, but first let me ask you, do you know who your Grandparents are?" Loretta said with a sniff as she pulled back from Atem & smiled

"What do you mean funny, Loretta" Atem asked raising an eyebrow "Um well...No I dont, my Father never spoke of GrandFather, why?"

"You know how when we first met we felt like we had a stronger bond than what most people do..." Loretta started as Atem tilted his head to the side as he listened to Loretta tell him of what her Uncle Octavian had told her, getting to the end of her story Atem couldn't believe his ears, he sat staring at Loretta with his mouth wide open in total disbelief

"A-are you s-sure that w-what you are t-telling me is t-true, I cant believe it, you are actually my cousin... _Who else knows_ " he finished in a whisper

"Only you & Selena know, no one else. I'm your third cousin actually but its not going to change anything between us is it?" Loretta asked looking slightly concerned as she watched Atem's expression change from shock to something that was completely unreadable.

Looking down Atem sat in complete & utter silence with his lips pursed, playing with his wedding ring. After a few moments of silence Atem exhaled through his nose in a loud sigh & softly shook his head "Nothing is going to change between us Loretta, I'm sorry for being so silent for so long but it is a lot for me to process" Atem said as he looked up with a small smile on his face

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you so much all at once but I know in my heart that I will always love you, my life changed so much the day I met you & I know I tell you that a lot but I mean it & I want you to know that" Loretta said as she cupped his cheek, giving him a soft chaste kiss

"Im happy that I have found out about my Grandparents & how close our two families actually are..." he said with a chuckle "But to be honest with you Loretta, I feel kinda strange, I don't know how to explain it but I do love you & always will, no matter what" Atem finished taking her hands in his

Leaning in so that their foreheads were touching, Loretta smiled "I'm so happy to be home & to be back with you..." Loretta said as kissing the top of his hand "My Pharaoh"

Letting go of Loretta's hands & pushing her down gently onto her back, Atem crawled over to Loretta gazing down at her "Im happy that you are home as well " he said nuzzling his nose into her neck

"I have missed you so much Atem, way more than words can express," she said wrapping her arms around his neck & pulling him down on top of her & kissing his cheek " _kiss me, Ate' "_ she whispered in his ear

Pulling up from her Atem smirked, " _As you wish my Queen_ " he whispered as he began trailing soft kisses down her neck & chest, making Loretta softly moan.

Sitting up from his straddled position over Loretta so he could get his breath back, Atem smiled down at his wife & then proceeded to take his shirt off "What happened to you Atem" Loretta said as she looked at Atem with widened eyes at the bandages wrapped around his chest

"Its ok I haven't been hurt I just have a surprise for you, I had it done while you were away, I wasn't going to show it to you until our wedding anniversary...but" he said as he started to unwrap the bandages from around the top part of his chest

"I actually have a surprise for you too, but i'll let you go first" Loretta smirked as Atem finished unwrapping his chest "Its still abit sore but I had this done for you" he smiled as he turned around showing her the two sets of hieroglyphics written down his left shoulder

"Aww Atem, that is beautiful but what does it say" Loretta asked tilting her head to the side & trying to read it

"I thought about what you said the day you left & so that is what I had tattooed onto my back* " he said looking over his shoulder at Loretta

"Thank you Atem, that is very sweet" Loretta said as she kissed the tattoo & Atem chuckled "so what is your news Loretta," Atem asked with a smirk "Well...Im sorry for not telling you this before I left but in three months we will have our fourth child" Loretta said with a smile as she gently rubbing her stomach

"Wow, Loretta, is this true, are we really having another baby" Atem said putting his hand on top of Loretta's & looking up at her "I had one of my uncle's medics check me out & she thought that would be having a boy" Loretta said kissing him softly

"So I'm going to be a Father again, now we will have to come up with a name for our new Prince" Atem said as he went back to caressing Loretta's stomach liking the sounds she was making "that feels really nice but just be careful because the baby has been very active recently & he just might..." Loretta said as she was cut of by Atem chuckling from having his hand kicked "Kick you" Loretta giggled

"He's a feisty little fella ain't he" Atem said as he chuckled again, "I think he's only being this active because his Father is around & is _encouraging_ him" Loretta growled lightly before giggling again

"Im sorry Loretta, I can stop now if you dont want your stomach rubbed anymore," Atem said sadly "Its ok you can continue doing that but just dont touch Alexander's feet when he puts them up" Loretta smiled & the put her hand over her mouth

"So you have already come up with a name..." Atem smirked "when did this happen" "I honestly just came up with it, but I didnt mean to call him it, I wanted it to be a surprise, do you not like the name" Loretta smiled sheepishly & then tilted her head to look at Atem

"I do like the name actually, how did you come up with it" Atem said tilting his head the other way to look at Loretta "Well since my origins are Roman & Egyptian, I thought Alexander would be the perfect name but I haven't thought of a middle name yet" Loretta frowned

Gently rubbing her back Atem smiled "Its ok, we still another three months yet, in the meantime why don't you lay down & I will give you a message to help you sleep, you look exhausted," Atem said cupping her cheek in his hand

"It was that long boat ride that wore me out so a nice relaxing massage should get me to sleep pretty quick" Loretta yawned as she laid down & Atem started working on her back

As Atem massaged her back Loretta's eyes slowly slipped shut letting her drift off into a deep sleep, noticing that his Queen was sound asleep Atem gently kissed her temple & then quietly slipped out the door & back to the throne room where another meeting was due to be held.

As he approached the throne room door Atem looked back towards his chambers & smiled " _Sleep well Loretta, I love you so much & I will see you in the morning" _Atem thought to himself as he straightened his crown & strode proudly into the throne room.

*FYI: Atem's Tattoo said ' _My Heart & Soul. Loretta' _


	17. Happy Anniversary

Two months had passed since Loretta had returned from Rome, she was now Eight and a half months pregnant and it was also the day of Loretta and Atem's fifth wedding anniversary

"Good Morning everyone, now as you know the Pharaoh and the Queen are going to be here very soon" Mahad said as he took his place on the second step up to the throne near Shimon "Thank you Mahad, you are definitely proving yourself to be a very good high priest" Shimon said as he looked up at him & nodded

At the other end of the Palace however Loretta and Atem were busy getting themselves ready, they however, were in separate rooms. Atem was in the main chamber and Loretta was in her old room, which now belonged to her two daughters Saquera, her eldest who was four and a half & Ankara who was two and a half

"You look, beautiful Mother, but where are you going" Saquera asked as she watched her mother put on her make up and then her crown "I'm not going anywhere, its mine and your Fathers wedding anniversary today & there is a special meeting on in the throne room for us with the rest of the royal court" Loretta said as she looked out of the corner of her eye at her Daughter

"Are Ani and I allowed to come, we promise to behave" Saquera smiled nudging her sister "I dont see why not, after all your brother is coming & your Father cant be too far off from having him ready," Loretta said looking over at the connecting door.

Just as Loretta had looked away from the door, a small know was heard "Come in" Loretta said turning her head to look back at the door, pushing the door open and standing in the doorway was Amenhotep who was dressed identically to his father except without the earrings and or cape

"Good morning, my Prince, what can we do for you" Loretta giggled as she gave her son a small bow "Father is ready for you Mother" Amen said bowing to his Mother as the door swung open further to reveal a very happy Atem

"You are looking more and more beautiful every day" Atem smiled as he walked into the room but with one hand behind his back "What have you got there, Atem" Loretta asked tilting her head to try and see behind his back

"Ah ah ah, no looking Loretta" he smirked "its a surprise until the meeting" he finished kissing the top of her hand "thats ok, I have a small surprise for you too" Loretta smirked kissing his cheek

"Shall we go now then?" he asked raising an eyebrow and putting his hand out for her to take "Thank you, my Pharaoh" Loretta giggled as Atem rolled his eyes chuckling along with her

Getting to the throne room Atem cleared his throat as he walked through the doorway "Good morning everyone, thank you for waiting so patiently for us" he smiled letting Loretta go so she could sit on her throne "Now sit quietly you three and let your Father speak" Loretta said looking down at her Son & two Daughters who all nodded

"If you dont mind your Majesty, I would like to start by saying Happy Anniversary to the both of you and what a wonderous five years it has been with the both of you ruling" Mahad said stepping back and bowing to both of them "Thank you for those kind words Mahad, I have loved every minute with Loretta by my side" Atem smiled looking back at Loretta

"Pharaoh, I too would also like to say Happy Anniversary to you and our Queen, we are all so very happy that we have such a kind and caring King and Queen..."Shada said as he too bowed looking at Isis "Isis and I know you have a new young one due to be born very soon so we have something for you for the new Prince" Shada continued as Isis walked past him bowing to Loretta and handing her a small wrapped gift

"Thank you very much Isis and Shada, that is very thoughtful of you" Loretta said nodding to Isis then to Shada and the unwrapping the present "What have you got there Loretta" Atem said looking over to her as she showed him a small pair of slippers identical to his

"Very thoughtful present indeed" Atem chuckled "Now its my turn, ive been holding onto this for so long that its hurting my hand but Loretta, this is for you" Atem said handing Loretta a small box "Wow, what is this Atem?" Loretta asked looking between the box and Atem

"Im not telling, you have to open it to find out" Atem smiled as Loretta began to open the box, with her eyes widening Loretta gazed at the beautiful golden bracelet with the encrusted heart-shaped sapphire in the middle "Oh Atem, this is so beautiful," Loretta said with watery eyes

"I love you so much Loretta, my beautiful Queen" Atem said as he knelt down in front of her throne looking up into her eyes "I love you too, Atem" Loretta smiled leaning forward and hugging him

"Now I have something for you, can you sit down in your throne please my Pharaoh" Loretta smirked as Atem took his place back in his seat "Amen' would you be able to take your Father his present" Loretta said as the young Prince stood up bringing a small box out from behind his back

"Here Father, Mother wanted me to give this to you" Amenhotep smiled at his Father "Im sorry I couldn't give it to you myself Atem I...ow," Loretta said as she finished her sentence with a grimace "Loretta..." Atem said leaning forward in his throne and looking at his wife

"I-I think I'm ok, but that was a really big kick" Loretta said rubbing her stomach gently "Your majesty, I'm here if you think your young one may be coming early" Ishizu said stepping up towards the Queen's throne.

"Thank you Ishizu, I think he may have settled down now" Loretta smiled looking back to Atem "do you mind if I continue to open this Loretta" Atem asked "you can continue Atem, im sorry for interrupting" Loretta giggled

Opening the box in his hands, Atem smiled "this is beautiful Loretta, thank you very much" Atem said leaning over and kissing Loretta's cheek "Now we have matching bracelets" Loretta giggled as she watched Atem push the gold band with the Amethyst star up his arm to his bicep

"Unless anyone has anything that they would like to say, this meeting is now over and everyone is free to go about their day, there is one thing I would like to say if you all agree with me...I think maybe its time that Seto came back as a member of my Royal court, I owe him a great deal of gratitude for helping to save my Queens life" Atem said as he stood up looking at Shimon and then to Mahad

"Well, his punishment was 10 months of servitude to the temple but if it is your will to release him from that my Pharaoh, then it shall be done" Mahad said with a bow to Atem "So let it be written, so let it be done, my decision is final, tomorrow Seto shall be brought back as a lower member of my royal court, Mahad you will remain High Priest for another six months before Seto regains his status" Atem nodded to Mahad

"we all agee with your decision Pharaoh" Shimon bowed as Shada, Karim, Ishizu and even Loretta nodded "Thank you everyone, you are now all dismissed, I would like to spend some quality time with Loretta for the rest of the day" Atem smirked looking over at Loretta who was still rubbing her stomach

"A-Atem, I think I need to lay down" Loretta said in a shaky voice "what's wrong, Loretta" Atem asked as he walked over to her taking her hand "I-I think Ale-I mean the baby has decided to come early" Loretta said with a wince as she felt another contraction "Come quickly to my medical room, my Queen and I will look after you" Isis said as Atem nodded

"Thank you Isis, it's ok Loretta I'm here" Atem soothed gently rubbing Loretta's back as they walked, just as they were about to walk through the door of the medical room Loretta stopped "Um...Isis, I have a bit of a problem" Loretta said with a blush as she looked down at her feet

"Oh dear, go and lay down while I clean this up" Ishizu instructed carefully as Atem nodded helping Loretta towards and onto the bed "How are you feeling now Loretta" Atem said caressing her stomach "Im ok for now but the contractions may start up again any...ow!" Loretta said as she started to pant

"calm down Loretta, I'm here just remember to breath, you can do it, take my hand but please dont break my fingers" Atem chuckled "Thank you Atem I...Ow! I'll try not too" Loretta smiled weakly

As the hours went on Loretta's contractions got stronger until it was time for the young Prince to be born "You can do it Loretta, one more big push and our Son will be born" Atem encouraged as Loretta gripped his hand tighter "I-I dont know if I can do this Atem, I-I'm in a lot of pain...Isis can you help me please, I dont know how much longer...I can hold on" Loretta panted as her breathing became shallow

"You can do it Loretta, I'm here please dont give up, our Son is almost born, you have to hold on, I love you" Atem said with tears welling up in his eyes "I dont...know if...I can do it...I'm really weak" Loretta panted looking up at Atem who hand tears streaming down his face "Please help her Isis, is there something you can do so she can rest" Atem said looking over at Isis who stood with silently

"I can try using the the power of my to boost her energy levels, just giving her enough to finish giving birth" Isis said as she walked around Atem to Loretta, placing her hand on Loretta's forehead "Do what you must Isis, but please hurry I can feel her fading fast...{ _Please hold on Loretta, Isis is trying to help you}"_ Atem said kissing the back of Loretta's hand

Closing her eyes and touching her necklace with the other hand, Isis began to concentrate sending some of her energy in through Loretta's body "Please help restore some of the Queen's energy to help her give birth" Isis chanted as she slowed opened her eyes watching her hand glow light blue "Ive done all I can my Pharaoh, I've given her enough of my energy so that your Son may be born safely" Isis said looking down at Atem who gave her a watery smile

All was silent in the room as Loretta began to wake up but soon an ear piercing scream filled the silence, giving her final push, Loretta passed out. Gently picking up the newborn baby and wrapping him in a clean cloth Isis smiled "Would you like to hold your Son, my Pharaoh" Isis said bowing her head

"Yes please and Thank you Isis for helping Loretta, I dont know what I would do without her" Atem said as he wiped his eyes and looked down at his Son "Welcome to the world my Son" Atem whispered


	18. Fifteen years

It had been 15 years since Atem had met Loretta, no more children had been had between the couple so they spent every moment they could with the four.

Saquera who was now 20, had grown up looking exactly like her beautiful Mother except with her Fathers exotic, narrowed deep violet eyes, Her younger Brother and Sister Amenhotep and Ankara, who were both 18 years of age, were much like their parents as well, Amen' having his Fathers black and magenta spiked mane with the blonde bangs and Ankara having her Mothers long ebony hair with the exception of it being tipped with magenta.

Alexander who was only just 15, on the other hand, looked nothing like his elder Brother, he shared the same spikey mane as his Father but instead of one of his blonde bangs sticking up, it hung down on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt and only the tips of his seven spikes were painted with magenta.

Unfortunately for the Royal family, their eldest daughter had gone missing, which was now almost five long years ago, it pained Loretta to wake up in the morning not seeing her happy smiling daughter sitting, waiting for her Mother to arrive at the breakfast table each morning.

On the other hand Loretta had noticed that Atem would collapse suddenly in the middle of a meeting or she would have difficulty waking him up in the morning, as the days went on it was coming up to Atem and Loretta's twentieth wedding anniversary and things weren't looking very good for the king, walking up to her eldest Sons door Loretta sighed & knocked

"Good morning Mother, is everything ok, please come in and sit down" Amenhotep said opening the door for his Mother and gesturing to the couch near his bed "Good morning Amen', I've come to talk to you about your Father" Loretta sighed again as she sat down

Seeing that his Mother was looking increasingly upset, Amen' sat down next to her, gently placing his hand on top of her which sat on her knee "Is Father ok Mother?" Amen asked as his deep violet eyes lock with his Mothers sapphire ones "I'm afraid not Amen'..." Loretta said shaking her head "I took me almost an hour to wake him up this morning and then I had to wake up several times in the night to get him breathing properly" Loretta said shaking her head

"Has Father been to see lady Isis recently, she may be able to help him" Amen said hopefully "Im afraid he has and she wasn't able to do anything for him that has worked so far, your Father isnt very old so that isn't the problem I'm just worried that its something that stems back to when he fell and hit his head ten years ago" Loretta sighed letting her head drop into her hands

"Mother, would it be ok if I came to see Father" Amen' asked moving his hand to his Mothers shoulder, looking up at her Son Loretta smiled "Of course you can, come on" Loretta said as she got up, taking her Sons hand

Getting to her chamber, Loretta carefully pushed the door open to see Atem sitting up in bed reading one of the latest scrolls "Good morning Loretta, good morning Son" Atem said looking up from his scroll, smiling

"Good morning Father, how are you feeling" Amenhotep said with a bow "I'm a bit hungry actually, I was waiting for your Mother to get back so we could all have breakfast together..." Atem said Looking at Loretta who had turned away

Noticing his wife's silence Atem carefully got up and walked over to Loretta, cupping her cheek in his hand "Im sorry Loretta, I know you miss Saquera, this Palace isn't the same without her happy smiling face around but we will find her, one day" he finished kissing her nose as her lip began to tremble "I-I do miss Saquera and I wish I knew what happened to her...I put her to bed that night and tucked her in and kissed her forehead like I always do, she can't have ran away, Saquera wouldn't do something like that...I miss my daughter so much" Loretta sniffed trying not to cry

"There, there Loretta, its ok I'm here for you" Atem soothed pulling Loretta into a tight embrace "I'm here too Mother, Ankara and I miss our big Sister dearly and want her back" the young prince sniffed leaning in between his Mother and Father

"Thank you two so much, now whose hungry" Loretta smiled trying to cheer herself up "I believe I am" Atem chuckled kissing Loretta's cheek & smiling at her "I hope there is melon on the breakfast table," Amenhotep said running to the door and opening it for his parents

As the three of them walked towards the dining room the met up with Ankara and Alexander "Good morning you two" Loretta said cheerfully "Good morning Mother" the young Prince and Princess chimed "Are you ok Mother, you look like you have been crying" Ankara said looking up at her Mother with her dark sapphire eyes

"Thank you for your concern Ani, but I'm ok I think I'm still a bit tired from looking after your Father all night" Loretta smiled kissing the top of her daughters head which in turn earned a complaint from said 18 year old

Reaching the Dinning room, the royal family of five were met by Mana and Mahad and their Son Heba, who instantly ran up to Alexander, giving him a high five.

Heba (12 and 1/2) and Alex (15) were best friends, even though there were almost three years between the two boys, they had grown up together and formed a very close bond from the moment Alex met the young Priest's Son, it also helped too that their Fathers had a very close relationship.

Another male pair that also shared a close friendship to the surprise of the Palace staff was crown Prince Amenhotep (18) and Shada and Isis's son Horus (17), being one boy was the son of the reigning Pharaoh and the other the son of a royal court member was the surprise, until they remembered how when their Pharaoh was a Prince, he befriend the Son of one of his Father's Royal court members.

"Good morning Pharaoh" Horus and Heba said in unison bowing to Atem "Good morning boys, thank you for that warm welcome I feel better already" Atem chuckled as Loretta punched his arm

Getting a glare and a throat clearing from their parents for their rudeness the two boys stopped next to Loretta once she had sat down "Please excuse our rudeness Queen Loretta" Horus said with a bow "We are sorry for not saying good morning to you, your Majesty" Heba said with a longer bow

Rolling her eyes and giggling Loretta looked at the two boys "Like Father like Son" she said with a smile softly shaking her head and then looked up at Mahad who blushed "Thank you for your apology boys, you are excused enjoy your breakfast" Loretta finished as she popped a grape into her mouth

Once breakfast was over and the dining hall was clear, Loretta and Atem sat relaxing at the end of the table like they always did "any plans for the rest of the day Ate' " Loretta asked as she finished her last mouthful of wine

"actually 'retta..." Atem smirked using Loretta's nickname "I was planning on spending the day relaxing by the pool, I need to get out of my office for a while, I've been doing a lot of paperwork recently and I've found it makes my bad headaches worse" Atem finished rubbing his temples

"Oh Atem...How many times have I told you not to overwork yourself..." Loretta said poking his chest "you have been through so much in your life, your not a young Pharaoh anymore, you have to start taking it easy" she finished

"Im sorry Loretta, you're right and I know I do but I'm the King and as King I have a lot of paperwork that needs doing" Atem sighed releasing his wine glass "Maybe it is time that Amen' starts learning how to read and sign scrolls, he's 18 Atem, he is older than you were when you became Pharaoh" Loretta said taking Atem's hand

"Amenhotep already knows how to read scrolls, I've been teaching him about that over the years but maybe you are right, he needs to put what he has been taught into practice by stepping up and taking over from me soon" Atem sighed as he stood up

"I dont want to force you into or out of anything Atem but you are clearly struggling with your paperwork especially, if you dont want to step down from being Pharaoh this year you dont have to but at least let Amen' help you" Loretta said as she stood up placing her hand on Atem's shoulder

"I will think about it, I appreciate your support Loretta" Atem smiled taking Loretta's hand and kissing the top of it "Come on old man, lets get you to the pool to relax" Loretta giggled kissing his cheek

Getting to the pool, Loretta helped Atem sit down in his chair "Now don't you go to sleep on me, you are hard to wake up" Loretta lightly scolded looking down her nose through her sunglass at her husband "I'll try not to, just keep an eye on me" Atem chuckled pushing his glasses up his nose and laying back in his seat

"If I find you asleep Atem Tutankhamun you will get a soaking" Loretta smirked "Ok ok, I wont even close my eyes, I'm too scared to now" Atem chuckled again getting himself comfortable

Half an hour or so passed and Loretta thought it was about time to go for a swim, but there was one problem Atem was asleep "Atem...Atem can you hear me, oh no I was afraid this would happen..." Loretta said as tears pooled up in her eyes "Come on Atem, please wake up...I dont want to lose you this way, please wake up Atem" Loretta finished as more tears began to stream from her eyes

"I need help, but maybe I should try what I said I would do first" Loretta said as she began flicking water out of the pool onto Atem's face "Come on sweetheart, please wake up"

Getting up and walking over to where Atem was laying, Loretta looked down at him caressing his cheek "I need to go and see Isis but I can't leave you out here in the hot sun" Loretta said picking her husband up bridal style and carrying him into the hallway

"Isis...Isis where are you, I need your help...I really hope she isn't busy with Shada" Loretta said as she continued down the hall, finally after a few minutes Isis appeared out her chamber "Oh my Queen, Im so sorry I didnt hear you calling I was tending to Horus, he's grown unwell" Isis said looking at Atem laying limp in Loretta's arms

"Apology accepted but Atem needs help, he went to sleep when we were down at the pool and when I went to go for a swim and wake him up, he wouldn't wake up" Loretta said sadly "Oh, bring him into my medical room and I will see what I can do, would you be able to take his chest plate off" Ishizu asked

Taking Atem into the medical room and laying him down on the bed, taking his chest plate off Ishizu examined the Pharaoh "his heart is still beating, which is a good sign but its also very weak" she said looking at Loretta apologetically "please help him Isis, I know Atem has been having a lot of problems but I dont want to lose him" Loretta sniffed

"I will try giving him a small boost of energy, it may start him breathing again" Isis smiled "just try anything Isis," Loretta said in a panic as she watched Isis put her hand on Atem's chest and it started to glow

After the glowing died down, Isis stood watching and waiting for results. Eventually and to the relief of Loretta, Atem's eyes began to flutter open "Oh Atem, I thought I would never see you again" Loretta said lunging over onto her husband and crying on his shoulder "I'm ok now Loretta, it's ok, ssh don't cry" Atem said in a soothing tone as he sat up

A week passed and it was now the day of Atem and Loretta's 20th wedding anniversary but the day was going to go as smoothly as they hoped

Standing up from his throne Atem cleared his throat gaining the attention of his family and Royal court "Thank you so much everyone for being here with Loretta and I today, I love Loretta so much and the last 20 years of our marriage have been very prosperous" Atem said smiling at his three children before to started to cough

Standing up from her throne Loretta looked at Atem with concern "Here, have a drink" she said offering him the chalice of water off the arm of his throne "Thank you Loretta, I think im ok now" Atem smiled weakly at his wife

"Maybe you should sit down, if there is any talking that needs to be done I will do it" Loretta said sitting her hand on Atem's chest "Happy Anniversary Loretta" Atem whispered, pecking his wife on the lips before sitting down

"Happy Anniversary Atem and thank you" Loretta smiled sitting down next to him

As the couple sat and talked, Amenhotep noticed from a distance his Father wincing in pain every so often, being that he was aware of his Fathers deteriorating health he slowly walked over to his Mother "Excuse me Mother, but I've noticed that Father looks like he is in pain" Amenhotep bowed "Thank you for being so observant Amen' I have been watching your Father and they seem to be only small waves of pain" Loretta nodded to her Son

After bowing again to his Mother, Amen' walked down the steps of her throne & back to his Brother and friends. Finishing his glass of wine Atem stood up rubbing his back "Atem, are you ok?" Loretta asked watching him walk past her "I just need a bit of fresh air and my back is a bit sore from sitting down for so long" he chuckled walking carefully down the steps

"Ok, but just be careful, actually I might come with you, I need some fresh air as well," Loretta said as she skipped over to Atem linking her arm with his "I was hoping you would come with me" Atem smiled picking up her hand and kissing it

Standing out on the main balcony together overlooking the city Atem closed his eyes taking in a deep breath and then slowly releasing it "Thank you for everything Loretta, I love you and always will" Atem said with a smile but without opening his eyes.

Watching her husband slowly swaying back and forth with his eyes still shut, Loretta took Atem's hand "Atem, open your eyes, what are you doing" she said as he gradually began to fall backwards making Loretta drop to her knees to catch him "Im sorry Loretta, I think its my time, look after the children for me and don't worry about me...I'll be fine..." he whispered before going unconscious

"No, Atem!"

* * *

Ooh cliffy, but this ends ENQ, thank you to the people who have read it, now onto the sequel, I know it doesn't end the way TFL starts but that starts as a flashback and not all flashbacks are remembered correctly


End file.
